


Желание Обернется Проклятием, Адриан

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Нуар понимал, что это все сказки, что невозможно, чтобы желания исполнялись, если их загадать сгорающему в слоях атмосферы небесному телу, но все равно прошептал:— Желаю, чтобы Ледибаг меня полюбила.Вот только он не догадывался, что прекрасная Леди не полюбит его, пока ее сердце занято другим.И что для исполнения его желания Адриан Агрест должен исчезнуть...Или стать девушкой, чтобы у оставшегося парнем Кота Нуара не было конкурентов.





	1. Адриан 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик также опубликован на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7188422  
> Бета: Mabel Possible https://ficbook.net/authors/1626746, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Possible/

      Ни о чем другом так сильно не мечтал Кот Нуар, как о любви своей Леди. Каждое утро встречал с надеждой, что уж сегодня он точно сделает что-нибудь грандиозное, чем привлечет внимание прекрасной героини. Каждую битву с акуманизированным злодеем Нуар пытался превзойти сам себя, чтобы произвести впечатление на неприступную Ледибаг. На каждом патруле он осыпал ее комплиментами и  ~~совсем не~~  искрометными шутками, так как вычитал где-то, что женщины любят ушами. А ночами засыпал с мыслью, что ну завтра-то у него не может не получиться.  
  
      Вот только дни шли, а Нуар так и оставался для Ледибаг всего лишь напарником.  
  
      — Моя Леди, а ты не думала, что мы с тобой как Бэтмен и Робин? — поинтересовался Кот, встретившись с ней на очередном патруле. — Я весь в черном, твои за _мур_ чательные ножки обтянуты в красный… И если уж проводить аналогию, то получается, что главный среди нас я.  
  
      — Ах, Котик, согласна с тобой, — улыбнулась она, щелкнув Нуара по носу. — Только ты имей в виду, — глядя на полные удивления и предвкушения глаза напарника, Леди усмехнулась в кулак, — что между Бэтменом и Робином  _не было_ романтических отношений.  
  
      — Ты просто фанфики не читала, — насупился он и чуть не споткнулся о собственный хвост.  
  
      — Господи, Кот, тебе совсем делать нечего — такое читать? — покачала головой Ледибаг.  
  
      — Нет, конечно! — Нуар резко замахал руками, надеясь, что Леди не вообразила о нем лишнего. — Просто случайно наткнулся, когда искал фанфики о нас с тобой.  
  
      Что снова ляпнул не подумав, он понял, когда Ледибаг резко остановилась посреди крыши. Она стояла спиной, и Кот совершенно не мог угадать ее реакцию на свои слова, отчего не знал, как выкручиваться из сложившейся ситуации. В том, что выкручиваться необходимо, он был уверен: Леди была напряжена, а ее пальцы то сжимались, то разжимались на висевшем на поясе йо-йо. И ничего хорошего это не предвещало.  
  
      Попытаться перевести все в шутку? Сказать, что искал фанфики, чтобы узнать, что о них думают горожане? Защищать голову от «случайного» попадания йо-йо? Акума его побери, он ведь всего лишь хотел произвести на Ледибаг впечатление и завоевать ее сердце, а в итоге только упал в ее глазах. Неужели быть ее парнем он сможет только в своих и фанатских мечтах?  
  
      — Давай сделаем вид, что я этого не слышала, — цокнула Леди, закидывая йо-йо на соседнюю крышу.  
  
      — Не видела, не слышала, все как всегда, — глядя вслед удаляющейся напарнице, тяжело вздохнул Кот. Они уже два года стояли на страже Парижа, но ничего в их отношениях не менялось. — Похоже, мне поможет лишь чудо, — обреченно произнес он, переведя взгляд на небо. — О, чудо, — повторил Кот, увидев падающую звезду.  
  
      Он понимал, что это все сказки, что невозможно, чтобы желания исполнялись, если их загадать сгорающему в слоях атмосферы небесному телу, но…  
  
      Но облизнув пересохшие от волнения губы, полный надежды, что вскоре все изменится, что он по праву сможет называть Леди  _своей_ , Нуар прошептал:  
  
      — Желаю, чтобы Ледибаг меня полюбила.  
  
      Вот только глупый Кот не догадывался, что прекрасная Леди не полюбит его, пока ее сердце занято другим.  
  
      И что для исполнения его желания Адриан Агрест — тот самый другой — должен исчезнуть.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Кот вернулся домой в весьма скверном расположении духа и плюхнулся на кровать лицом вниз. Даже загаданное на падающую звезду желание ему не помогло: Ледибаг снова не согласилась пойти на свидание после патруля. Не разрешила она и проводить себя — даже не до дома, — хотя бы до квартала, в котором живет, несмотря на то, что он клялся, что не будет составлять списки жителей всего района и пытаться вычислить таким образом ее личность. А когда он, как истинный джентльмен, через пять минут после того, как они расстались, вызвал ее по коммуникатору, чтобы узнать, нормально ли она добралась домой, то выслушал о себе очень много нелестных слов.  
  
      И вовсе он не навязчивый. И не сталкер. Просто волнуется, потому что вчера был дождь, а крыши сегодня скользкие. Сам трижды упал.  
  
      Правда, в основном из-за того, что в этот момент мечтал о пятнистой Леди, но… факт остается фактом. Да и вдруг — не дай бог! — Ледибаг тоже о чем-нибудь (святые квами, вот бы о нем!) замечтается и поскользнется!  
  
      Нуар перевернулся на спину и попытался представить, о чем  _она_  может мечтать. К сожалению, Ледибаг слишком мало рассказывала о себе, отчего он мог только догадываться, что ее интересует. Вроде бы ей нравится музыка Джаггеда Стоуна. Может, попросить у Маринетт раздобыть его новый альбом с автографом и подарить его Леди? Или лучше что-то другое? Кажется, во время сражения со злодеем, которого взбесила современная мода, она сетовала на то, что он уничтожает дизайнерские вещи. Может, попросить у Маринетт сшить для нее какую-нибудь эксклюзивную сумочку? Все-таки Принцесса увлекается подобным, значит, и Ледибаг должна оценить ее мастерство. А если самому попробовать испечь торт? Можно даже взять у Маринетт пару уроков, все-таки она выросла в семье кондитеров.  
  
      — Точно, — оживившийся Кот ударил кулаком по ладони. Как же он раньше до такого не додумался? Маринетт ведь девушка — она должна знать, что нравится девушкам, и что ему, как парню, сделать, чтобы понравиться Ледибаг! — Надо у Принцессы завтра совета спросить.  
  
      Конечно, не обязательно было просить о помощи именно Маринетт, но других кандидатур у него на примете не было. Натали бы сразу же доложила отцу, а сидеть взаперти потому, что надо об учебе думать, а не о девушках, Адриану не хотелось. Алья бы тотчас же набросилась на него с расспросами о том, что за особа ему нравится, а с ее напором так и до раскрытия личности недалеко. Хлоя… бы просто набросилась, а потом ему бы снова пришлось оправдываться перед Ледибаг за след от помады на щеке. А вот Маринетт представлялась в этом плане идеальной кандидатурой: не набросится, не спросит, не выдаст и помочь, скорее всего, не откажется.  
  
      — Все-таки она чудесная, — сам не зная почему, улыбнулся Нуар. Твердо уверившись, что с поддержкой Принцессы он сможет добиться любви Ледибаг, а значит, завтра же утром нужно с ней поговорить, Кот широко зевнул, отменил трансформацию и, перевернувшись на бок, заснул.  
  
      Вот только утром ему было совсем не до разговоров с Маринетт.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Плагг спал, свернувшись в клубок на подушке, и пребывал в самом настоящем раю. На лодке из камамбера плыл он по молочной реке, съедая каждый из сырных островов, встречавшихся на пути. И самое главное — он не испытывал того ужасающего чувства в желудке, когда еда не хотела туда помещаться! Он мог есть сколько угодно и делал это с огромным удовольствием.  
  
      Ровно до тех пор, пока испуганный крик над ухом его не разбудил.  
  
      Ударив хвостом по подушке, Плагг сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, и попытался продолжить спать. Вдруг случится чудо и сырный сон удастся досмотреть? Хотя «досмотреть» — не самое лучшее слово, ведь оно подразумевает, что сон может закончиться.  
  
      — Смотреть и пересматривать, — облизнувшись, прошептал Плагг.  
  
      Увы, доспать у него не вышло: наглейшим образом подняли за хвост и встряхнули, прогоняя остатки сна.  
  
      — Да просыпайся ты уже, на город напала акума, мне нужно перевоплотиться.  
  
      — Не было никакой акумы, — упрямо отказываясь открывать глаза, ответил квами. — Я бы почувствовал.  
  
      — А вот я ее  _про_ чувствовал.  
  
      Плагг приоткрыл один глаз, скептически оглядел подопечного и поправил:  
  
      — «Прочувствовал **а** ». Но акумы все равно нет.  
  
      — Хочешь сказать, я  _сам_  за ночь пол сменил? — вспылила зеленоглазая блондинка, поднеся малыша квами прямо к лицу. Ее всю трясло то ли от ярости, то ли от шока, то ли от желания поскорее надрать уши акуме, сыгравшей с ней столь злую шутку.  
  
      Вот только, как Плагг и говорил, акума здесь была ни при чем.  
  
      — Нечего было необдуманные желания загадывать, — фыркнул он, мысленно сетуя на то, что ему не дали доспать из-за подобной мелочи. Ну и что с того, что вчера Адриан был парнем, а сегодня проснулся девушкой? Котом Нуаром-то он от этого быть не перестал, денег на камамбер у него меньше не стало. Зачем трагедию из всего устраивать?  
  
      — В смысле «необдуманные желания»? — ошарашенно переспросила  _мадемуазель_  Агрест, невольно отпустив хвост квами.  
  
      — Не помнишь, о чем падающую звезду просил? — скрестив лапки на груди, поинтересовался Плагг, а затем, хитро ухмыльнувшись, исправился: — То есть «просила». Прости, — хмыкнул он, — Адриана.  
  
      — Я  _просил_ , чтобы Ледибаг меня полюбила, а не об этом вот, — девушка раздраженно ткнула себя пальцем в грудь. — Только не говори, — она вмиг побледнела, — что у меня не было шансов быть с Леди потому, что я парень…  
  
      — Не совсем, но горячо, — ответил Плагг, доставая из-под кровати коробочку с припрятанным сыром. — Скорее потому, что ты парень по имени Адриан Агрест.  
  
      — Я не понимаю…  
  
      — Ну, — откусывая лакомство, пожал плечами квами, — ей нравился Адриан, теперь ты стал Адрианой. Считай, что у Кота Нуара больше нет конкурентов.  
  
      — Я нравился моей Леди? — мадемуазель Агрест просияла от счастья, кажется, на миг даже забыв о своей проблеме. — С чего ты взял? Ты уверен?  
  
      — Так я же видел ее без маски, когда вы сражались с сырной, ой, то есть Черной Совой.  
  
      — Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? — надулась девушка, скрестив руки на груди, и невольно покраснела, осознав,  _что_ ей мешает.  
  
      — А надо было? — как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался Плагг, в ответ на что та судорожно закивала. — Тебе бы это все равно ничего не дало: вычислить личность не смог бы. Половина Парижа без ума от Адриана Агреста. Была… — добавил он, вновь оглядев подопечного. — Теперь, полагаю, другая половина сохнет по Адриане.   
  
      — И что мне делать? — спросила она, возмущенно размахивая руками. — Я хочу снова стать парнем.  
  
      — Либо ждать совершеннолетия и делать операцию, — протянул квами, довольный тем, как побледнела посмевшая его разбудить Адриана от этих слов. — Либо снимать проклятие.  
  
      — Как его снять?  
  
      — Чего не знаю, того не знаю, — прищурившись, ответил Плагг. — Возможно, само спадет, когда желание исполнится.  
  
      — Очень смешно, — закатила глаза Адриана, усаживаясь на стул. — Моя Леди отказывала мне, когда я был парнем, а сейчас у меня вообще шансов нет.  
  
      — Поправка: она отказывала Коту Нуару, когда Адриан Агрест был парнем. На Кота Нуара магия не подействовала.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Плагг был прав. Стоило Адриане произнести слова трансформации, как зеленая вспышка, облачая его в геройский костюм, убавила в груди, добавила еще кое-где и вернула ему настоящий пол. Кот Нуар минут десять простоял, рассматривая себя в зеркало и проверяя, все ли на месте и нет ли чего лишнего. Убедившись, что все в порядке и что в таком виде не стыдно показаться Ледибаг на глаза, он отменил трансформацию в надежде, что с него просто исчезнет маска и вернется обычная одежда.  
  
      Увы, вернулось еще и кое-что дважды лишнее, а кое-что нужное снова исчезло.  
  
      — Че-е-ерт, — схватившись за отросшие волосы, простонала Адриана. — Я ведь так даже из дома не выйду. Что я отцу скажу?  
  
      Габриель Агрест однажды на месяц запер сына дома только из-за того, что он умудрился разбить губу на уроке физкультуры (на деле из-за того, что во время патруля, выпендриваясь перед Ледибаг, неудачно упал с дерева). А что теперь? Ссадину хотя бы смогли загримировать, а чтобы замаскировать смену пола стилистам придется очень и очень постараться! Фотосессии будут сорваны, отец придет в ярость, приставит к нему круглосуточное наблюдение, и даже на патруль к Ледибаг сбежать не получится.  
  
      — Ставлю головку камамбера на то, что только мы с тобой помним, что ты был парнем, — описав в воздухе круг, произнес Плагг. — Иначе бы смысла в этом проклятии не было.  
  
      — Потому что оно нужно, чтобы устранить конкурента? — обреченно вздохнула Адриана.  
  
      — Потому что Леди твоя бы в первых рядах бросилась тебя расколдовывать, — задумавшись о чем-то, усмехнулся квами. — И в таком случае точно бы о Коте Нуаре ни разу бы не подумала.  
  
      

***

  
  
      У Адрианы медленно, но верно складывалось впечатление, что квами знает о проклятии намного больше, чем говорит. А еще, что сыроеда до ужаса забавляет вся эта ситуация. Он, обычно укладывающийся спать сразу же после первого завтрака, набив себе брюхо камамбером, полетел в ванную комнату наблюдать за мучениями подопечной, которой нужно было принять утренний душ.  
  
      — Можешь не стесняться, мы — квами, бесполые создания, — напомнил Плагг, когда красная от смущения Адриана, зажмурившись, пыталась нащупать кран.  
  
      — Плагг, ты сам напросился, — процедила она, раздраженно стукнув кулаком стену. — Трансформируй меня.  
  
      Глаза квами в панике округлились — черт возьми, второе превращение за утро! Но, увы, сбежать он не успел — был втянут в кольцо. Кот Нуар снова вернул себе истинный пол и смог спокойно завершить утренние процедуры, не смущаясь изменившегося тела. Все-таки он был порядочным парнем и ощупывать грудь (пусть даже свою) для него было равносильно измене любимой Леди. Да и в туалет старым добрым способом ходить было привычнее. Хорошо, что костюм можно было снимать по желанию героя.  
  
      — По желанию, — пробурчал Кот Нуар, вернувшись в свою комнату. Включив компьютер, он ввел в поисковую строку браузера «Адриан Агрест» и увидел «Возможно, вы имели в виду Адриана Агрест». Это только подтверждало слова Плагга, что девушкой он стал для всех, но легче не становилось.  
  
      Если Плагг был прав и в том, что Адриан стал девушкой потому, что в него была влюблена Ледибаг, то это означало, что больше она к нему ничего не испытывает. Нуар не знал, поможет ли это ему влюбить ее в хвостатую часть себя, сохранившую истинный пол, но в памяти невольно всплывали ее многочисленные отказы.  
  
      — Нет бы раньше сказать, что я ей нравился, — обиженно фыркнул Кот, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Я бы  _«случайно»_  маску снял во время патруля и уже давно бы с ней встречался.  
  
      Он закрыл глаза, попытавшись представить эту сцену, но почему-то в его воображении Ледибаг не обрадовалась, увидев на месте Кота Нуара ангелоподобного на его фоне Адриана Агреста, а стукнула его йо-йо по голове и спряталась за дымоходом, отказываясь верить в происходящее и признавать правду.  
  
      Кот поежился и поймал себя на мысли, что  _сейчас_  трансформацию перед ней снимать точно нельзя.  
  
      А в следующую секунду в его дверь постучала Натали Санкер, напомнив  _мадемуазель_  Агрест о том, что ей пора собираться в коллеж.  
  
      — Это будет очень тяжелый день, — тяжело вздохнул Кот Нуар, отменяя трансформацию. — Очень надеюсь, что только день и только один, — закусив губу, прошептала Адриана.

 


	2. Мяулан

      Раньше Адриан считал свою комнату клеткой, и возможность ходить в коллеж принесла ему долгожданную свободу. Как бы ни было трудно ему совмещать фотосессии, репетиторов, секции, учебу и вечерние патрули, он не жаловался и каждый день шел на занятия, предвкушая встречу с друзьями.  
  
      Теперь Адриан стал Адрианой, и ему… то есть ей… не то что в коллеж — из комнаты выходить не хотелось!  
  
      Вот только если Адриана прогуляет учебу, то отец может в наказание запретить ходить в коллеж уже Адриану, когда проклятие спадет. Не будет же он вечно превращен в девушку, верно?  
  
      Глубоко вздохнув, Адриана неуверенно вышла в коридор, где столкнулась с поджидавшей ее Натали.  
  
      Временно- _мяу_ демуазель Агрест испуганно сглотнула, когда мадам Санкер придирчивым взглядом оглядела ее с ног до головы. Черт возьми, Плагг ведь говорил, что магия все полностью переписала, начиная от воспоминаний людей, заканчивая любыми свидетельствами того, что он раньше был парнем. Неужели на Натали волшебство не подействовало? Если верить Плаггу, даже Ледибаг (причем в первую очередь) забыла настоящий пол Агреста-младшего, а Натали была далеко не Ледибаг, иммунитета к магии у нее быть не должно. Не могла же она, как предположил однажды Нино, быть каким-нибудь роботом? Но ведь и на поисковые запросы в гугле магия повлияла!  
  
      — Ты же не собираешься идти в коллеж в этом? — поправив очки, поинтересовалась Натали. Кажется, смену пола она все-таки не заметила, в отличие от кое-чего другого…  
  
      — А почему нет? — нервно хихикнула Адриана, одернув край откопанной в недрах шкафа бесформенной футболки, которую Нуар однажды тайно притащил с рок концерта, на который они с Ледибаг проникли еще более тайно. Возможно, она не превратилась в женскую как раз по той причине, что являлась трофеем Кота? Ведь даже его любимая черная футболка с пятью цветными полосами теперь стала облегающим топом с пугающим вырезом! Надеть такое  _на себя_  новоявленная девушка морально была не готова.  ~~А вот на Леди бы…~~  
  
      — Во-первых, это не из коллекции твоего отца, а во-вторых, сейчас не самое лучшее время для переходного возраста.  
  
      Переодеваться все же пришлось. Что ж, оставалось тешить себя мыслью, что скоро все это закончится. Да и стараниями Рефлекты опыт хождения в юбке и на каблуках у Адриана все же был.  
  
      Хоть за что-то можно сказать спасибо Бражнику.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Вести себя непринужденно и естественно не получалось. Опыт, полученный во время сражения с Рефлектой, куда-то исчез, ноги подкашивались, юбка, казалось, то и дело норовила задраться. Да еще и окружающие, чтоб им камамбер есть на завтрак, провожали взглядом, будто им больше не на что было смотреть!  
  
      Остановившись перед шкафчиком, Адриана поймала себя на желании залезть в него и отсидеться до конца занятий (и не ощущать прикованный к своим ногам взгляд Кима), но тотчас же резко потрясла головой, напоминая себе, что ни героям, ни героиням сдаваться не следует. Это всего лишь временное проклятие, скоро все станет как раньше, все обо всем забудут, и сам Адриан даже не будет вспоминать этот страшный вовсе-не-сон. Да и во всем всегда нужно искать что-то хорошее.  
  
      По крайней мере, сейчас Хлоя уж точно не будет набрасываться с поцелуями.  
  
      Эта мысль помогла Адриане слегка взбодриться и даже войти в класс с улыбкой. Когда же Нино как ни в чем не бывало произнес «Здорово, сис» и протянул руку для фирменного приветствия, ей и вовсе показалось, что  _временная_  смена пола не такая страшная проблема. Пусть Адриан и стал девушкой, его лучший друг остался все тем же лучшим другом.  
  
      Вот только и Хлоя осталась все той же Хлоей. И с визгом «Привет, Адрианочка» она бросилась ей на шею.  
  
      И снова пришлось оттирать след от помады на щеке.  
  
      А еще пришлось снова ловить Маринетт, запнувшуюся о собственную ногу при входе в класс.  
  
      — Кажется, кое-что никогда не изменится, — дружелюбно усмехнулась Адриана, ожидая услышать в ответ привычное забавно-милое лепетание смущенной подруги… которого не последовало.  
  
      — Очень смешно, — сухо сказала она, усаживаясь на свое место. — Между прочим, я не каждый день спотыкаюсь. И да, за помощь спасибо, — добавила Маринетт, положила свою сумку на стол и обреченно уткнулась в нее лицом.  
  
      Адриана и Нино удивленно переглянулись, неспособные вспомнить, когда в последний раз видели ее настолько расстроенной. Алья же, напротив, удрученного состояния подруги не заметила (или попросту проигнорировала, сочтя незначительной деталью) и воодушевленно набросилась на нее с расспросами:  
  
      — Ну, что? — чуть ли не искрясь от любопытства, спросила она. — Загадала желание на падающую звезду?  
  
      Адриана невольно скривилась. Да, скорее всего, в проклятии была виновата не только падающая звезда, но и магия Кольца Неудачи (все-таки иначе бы добрая половина Парижа столкнулась с последствиями своих желаний), но Маринетт сама по себе очень неудачливая девушка, вдруг и на нее какое-нибудь проклятие свалилось? Может, поэтому она такая грустная? Да и Плагг в кармане почему-то закопошился!  
  
      — Нет, — не отрывая лица от сумки, хныкнула Маринетт. — Я проспала. Точнее, не проспала, а прозевала… отвлеклась на минуту, а когда опомнилась, она уже упала.  
  
      Адриана облегченно вздохнула, а вот Плагг затрясся от беззвучного смеха.  
  
      — Но самое ужасное, — продолжила Маринетт, подняв полный отчаяния взгляд на Алью, — я даже не помню, что хотела загадать!  
  
      Адриане пришлось притворно закашляться, когда Плагг громко фыркнул, будучи уже не в силах сдерживать смех.  
  
      — А я ведь тоже этого не помню, — задумалась Алья, в то время как ее парень хлопал по спине кашляющую подругу. — Помню, что что-то важное было, вместе же обсуждали.  
  
      — Вот именно! — Маринетт раздосадованно взмахнула руками. — Кажется, будто частичку себя потеряла. Даже в дневнике пусто!  
  
      — А может, это акума виновата? — воодушевление захватило мадемуазель Сезер с новой силой. В поисках новой информации о героях, она тотчас же уткнулась в телефон, впрочем, продолжая озвучивать друзьям свои теории. — Вдруг какой-нибудь неудачник снова забыл поздравить жену с годовщиной свадьбы и теперь мстил окружающим, заставляя и их важные вещи забывать? Или… помните же, месяца два назад Бражник создал Воплощателя Грез?.. Может, сейчас пришла очередь какого-нибудь Пожирателя Мечтаний?  
  
      — Или кто-нибудь стал злодеем из-за того, что ему не повезло с исполнившимся желанием, — почесав подбородок, предположил Нино.  
  
      Адриана лишь тяжело вздохнула, искренне сожалея, что на сей раз во всем виновата вовсе не акума. Ей вторил тяжелый вздох Маринетт, когда Алья действительно нашла в сети информацию о нападении нового злодея, разозлившегося по вине Хлои Буржуа, а не падающих звезд.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Если бы речь шла не о его собственном проклятии, Кот Нуар бы обязательно пошутил, сравнив Адриану, превращающуюся в парня-героя, чтобы отправиться на бой с акумой, с Мулан, переодевшейся в мужчину, чтобы пойти на войну. Вот только в его случае причиной всему был не зов долга, а жестокая магия, да и изначально он был парнем, а не девушкой. Поэтому и  _желания_  шутить не было никакого.  
  
      Особенно, когда «Чудесное Исцеление» вернуло на свои места все, кроме истинного пола Адриана Агреста.  
  
      Печалил и тот факт, что поговорить с Леди не удалось: сразу же после битвы она упорхнула прочь, вновь сославшись на неотложные дела и бросив на прощание лишь «Встретимся на патруле». Пусть Плагг и говорил, что Ледибаг отказывала Нуару потому, что ей нравился Адриан, а теперь из-за проклятия у Кота исчез главный конкурент, ее поведение никак не выражало то, что ее сердце освободилось.  
  
      Оставалось лишь надеяться, что она действительно торопилась и что после вечернего патруля она все же согласится сходить с Котом на свидание.  
  
      Но сначала нужно было пережить этот мучительно долгий день.  
  
      Впрочем, благодаря друзьям, относившимся к Адриане так же как к Адриану (разве что расстроенная Маринетт больше не лепетала всякую милую чушь), ко второй половине дня новоиспеченная девушка начала держаться чуть увереннее. Стало легче делать вид, будто ничего не произошло и не происходит, проще не замечать взгляды Кима, и лишь ноги болели на дурацких каблуках. Интересно, Ледибаг тоже вместо обуви предпочитает эти пыточные инструменты?  
  
      Твердо решив, что Кот Нуар обязан сделать своей Леди массаж ступней, и предаваясь грезам об ее стройных ножках и благодарственном поцелуе, Адриана расплылась в мечтательной улыбке, схватилась за дверную ручку…  
  
      И не сразу поняла, почему ее резко дернули за плечо, не дав войти в туалет.  
  
      — Это мужской, — шепнула ей на ухо Маринетт, утягивая за собой в сторону женского.  
  
      От смущения у Адрианы покраснели даже уши, а Маринетт, неловко хихикнув, отметила:  
  
      — Ты сегодня даже рассеяннее, чем обычно я.  
  
      — Просто утро преподнесло не самый приятный сюрприз, — почесав затылок, вздохнула Адриана. Остановившись перед дверью женского туалета, она не могла пересилить себя и заставить войти.  
  
      — Понимаю, — сказала Маринетт, взяла ее за руку и поддерживающе улыбнулась. — Я сама однажды замечталась и в мужской туалет зашла. Правда, подробности сейчас совершенно не помню. Это я к чему, — она снова хихикнула, — все неприятности когда-нибудь пройдут и забудутся. Главное, не унывай.  
  
      И с этими словами Маринетт перевела Адриану через порог на запретную для парней территорию.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Отправляясь на вечерний патруль, Нуар пребывал в двойственном настроении. С одной стороны, его удручало проклятие, рассеять которое «Чудесное Исцеление» не смогло. С другой стороны, в голове все еще звучал звонкий голос Маринетт, обещавшей, что все плохое однажды закончится, а сердце стучало в груди, предвкушая встречу с прекрасной Леди.  
  
      — Как же  _мур_ красно без каблуков, — блаженно произнес Кот, сев на крышу, где они должны были встретиться с напарницей, и вытянув уставшие за день ноги перед собой.  
  
      — Все еще вспоминаешь Рефлекту? — усмехнулась подошедшая сзади Ледибаг, закрепляя йо-йо на поясе. — Уже больше года прошло, Котенок, а ты ее все забыть не можешь.  
  
      — Я просто сегодня попытался представить, каково это, ходить на каблуках изо дня в день, — пожал плечами Нуар, умолчав о том, что «представлять» пришлось на своей шкуре. — Держу пари, что это просто  _мур_ жасно.  
  
      — Даже спорить не собираюсь, — улыбнулась Баг, в знак приветствия почесав напарника под подбородком, отчего тот аж замурчал от удовольствия.  
  
      — Моя Леди, раз это настолько кош _мяу_ рно, — Нуар хотел уже было предложить сделать ей массаж ступней, но его взгляд случайно упал на тяжелое йо-йо героини, и изо рта вылетели совершенно другие слова: — то зачем вы, девушки, носите каблуки?  
  
      — А я и не ношу, — ответила Ледибаг, щелкнув Кота по бубенчику.  
  
      Целая гамма эмоций отразилась на лице Нуара, начиная от «А что, так можно было?», заканчивая «Ах, да, Хлоя, Алья и Маринетт тоже без каблуков ходят». Он поймал себя на мысли, что надо обсудить свой дресс-код с Натали и выбить у нее право пойти завтра в коллеж в кроссовках, а затем резко потряс головой, пытаясь не потерять надежду на избавление от проклятия уже сегодня.  
  
      — У тебя все хорошо? — обеспокоившись резкой переменой его настроения, спросила Леди.  
  
      — Просто не самый удачный день выдался, — помотал головой Нуар, не готовый признаться в том, как глупо он подцепил проклятие. Да и вряд ли Ледибаг бы оценила то, что добиться ее любви он пытался не самым благородным и честным способом — прибегнув к помощи волшебства.  
  
      — Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — искренне поинтересовалась героиня, положив руку ему на плечо.  
  
      — Ду _мяу_ ю, мне станет легче, если ты меня поцелуешь, — попытался отшутиться Кот, хотя искренней мольбы в его словах было больше, чем шутки.  
  
      Именно поцелуем однажды она развеяла наложенные на Нуара чары Разлучника. Именно поцелуем в сказках чаще всего снимают проклятия, превращая лягушат в принцев. Именно поцелуй Ледибаг представлял Кот, загадывая желание на падающую звезду.  
  
      Он мечтал о ее любви, хотел завладеть ее сердцем так сильно, что навлек на себя проклятие. Но вдруг ее любовь и являлась ключом к спасению? Ведь если бы Ледибаг ответила на чувства Кота Нуара, его желание бы исполнилось и Адриан Агрест уже не смог бы этому помешать.  
  
      — Ловлю на слове, — шепнула Леди,  _губами_  прикасаясь к его щеке.


	3. Some Like This Chat

      Если утром Кот Нуар искренне ненавидел ситуацию, в которой оказалась его гражданская личность, то после вечернего патруля, прикасаясь к щеке, куда его поцеловала прекрасная Леди, начал ловить себя на мысли, что проклятие — это не так уж и плохо. Все-таки у каждого свои недостатки.  
  
      Ведь Ледибаг  _согласилась_  пойти с ним на свидание завтра! Когда она ответила «Да», Кот не мог поверить ни настоящим ушам, ни накладным, четырежды переспросил, заставив напарницу смущенно раскраснеться, и лишь когда она пригрозила, что никуда не пойдет, осознал, что его мечта действительно начала сбываться.  
  
      Ее сердцем больше не владел конкурент. Нуар получил реальный шанс добиться ее расположения и любви, и этот шанс он ни за что не упустит.  
  
      — Может, она даже согласится наконец снять передо мной маску!..  
  
      — О, да, — с набитым ртом фыркнул Плагг, — а когда маску в ответ снимешь ты, сюрприз ее будет ждать просто незабываемый.  
  
      Адриана заметно погрустнела, о чем-то задумалась, а затем, пристально посмотрев на Плагга, спросила:  
  
      — Ты ведь знаешь ее личность, так? Скажи честно, на мою Леди проклятье ведь никак не повлияло?  
  
      — Что, тоже боишься с сюрпризом столкнуться? — хихикнул квами, описав в воздухе круг над головой подопечной.  
  
      — Боюсь, что из-за моей глупости у нее могут быть неприятности, — насупившись, ответила Адриана. — И она ведь меня… — два пальца снова прикоснулись к щеке, — не из-за магии поцеловала?  
  
      Плагг тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой, всем своим видом выражая, как ему надоело происходящее.  
  
      — То ты просишь падающие звезды, чтобы она тебя полюбила, — напомнил он, скрестив лапки на груди, — то хочешь, чтобы она тебя полюбила без волшебства. Серьезно, с вами, людьми, столько проблем! Я так скоро несварение желудка заработаю. Мне нужно три головки камамбера, чтобы прийти в норму.  
  
      — Я ведь не думал, что желание и вправду исполнится! — возмутилась Адриана.  
  
      — Три. Головки. Камамбера, — отчеканил Плагг. Когда же подопечная подняла руки вверх в знак капитуляции и готовности внепланово купить три круга его любимого сыра, квами продолжил: — Можешь не бояться, она только забыла о том, что ты был парнем и что была влюблена в тебя. И вообще, — он ехидно ухмыльнулся, — считай, что тебе повезло, что именно ты загадал свое дурацкое желание.  
  
      Как ни пыталась Адриана выяснить, что Плагг имел в виду под везением, вытянуть из него информацию не получалось. А потом котенок и вовсе свернулся калачиком в опустевшей коробочке из-под сыра, пообещав насыпать крошек в волосы любому, кто его разбудит. Учитывая тот факт, что отросшие из-за магии пряди ужасно путались, рисковать Адриана не стала. Расчесывать удлинившиеся волосы было сложнее, а вычесывать из них сыр не хотелось вовсе.  
  
      Зато хотелось прокручивать в голове поцелуй, представлять, как на завтрашнем свидании Ледибаг разрешит Коту Нуару поцеловать себя в губы, и кто знает, может, этим избавит его от проклятия! Все-таки в сказках ведь в губы целуют, а не в щечку, наверное, потому и не сработало. Определенно: стоит им соприкоснуться губами, между ними пробежит какая-нибудь магическая вспышка и избавит от проклятых чар!  
  
      Хотя на всякий случай, даже если после поцелуя и вспышки Леди будет согласна на снятие костюмов… то есть масок и трансформации, пока Нуар не будет уверен, что проклятие полностью исчезло, с этим нужно будет повременить.  
  
      Кажется, Кот еще никогда не был так благодарен правилу беречь тайну личностей, как сейчас.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Выспаться этой ночью не удалось ни Плаггу, ни Адриане. Сон бедного квами то и дело тревожил стук ручки о столешницу и шуршание, с которым подопечная комкала бумагу с забракованными планами на свидание с Ледибаг. А уже утром саму мадемуазель Агрест разбудил Плагг, на удивление злорадно сообщавший о нападении новой акумы.  
  
      Вот только котенок, одолеваемый сильнейшим желанием отомстить за бессонную ночь, вспомнил о том, что для сражения со злодеем Адриане потребуется трансформироваться, уже после того, как его начало затягивать в кольцо.  
  
      Кот Нуар с блаженной улыбкой дотронулся до левой щеки и, задрав хвост, бросился помогать своей Леди.  
  
      Кто знает, вдруг она по достоинству оценит заслуги Кота и подарит ему свой поцелуй в знак награды?  
  
      

***

  
  
      Увы, ни поцелуя, ни улыбки, ни даже удара йо-йо по макушке Ледибаг напарнику не подарила, поскольку нападение акумы было выдумкой мстительного квами. Впрочем, мысль о том, что свидание вечером все-таки его ждет, несказанно грела душу Кота и счастливейшей улыбкой отражалось на лице Адрианы.  
  
      — Случилось что-то хорошее? — настроение подруги не могло скрыться от Маринетт. — Ты сегодня просто сияешь весь день, — заметила она, подойдя к Адриане на второй перемене.  
  
      Временно-мадемуазель Агрест вовремя прикусила язык, чуть было не ляпнув, что ждет не дождется свидания с любимой девушкой.  
  
      — Да вот, — хихикнула она, неловко почесав затылок, и рукой указала на свои ноги, на которых были надеты пусть и слишком обтягивающие, но все же джинсы и кроссовки, — удалось выбить у Натали право пойти в коллеж без каблуков.  
  
      — Тогда поздравляю. Тяжелый был бой? — усмехнулась в кулак Маринетт, и Адриана невольно отметила то, насколько раскованнее подруга стала себя вести за последние два дня.  
  
      Неужели все дело в том, что теперь Агрест был  _не_  парнем?  
  
      — Мне трижды казалось, что придется отправляться на точку перерождения, — ответила Адриана, театрально схватившись за грудь и вздрогнув, с непривычки вновь наткнувшись на мягкое препятствие. В голове внезапно возникло желание узнать, насколько мягкой может быть Ледибаг, а взгляд невольно упал на грудь Маринетт. — А что у тебя? — дрогнувшим голосом спросила новоиспеченная девушка и посмотрела куда-то в сторону, надеясь прогнать навязчивую мысль о сравнении ощущений. — Смогла вспомнить ту важную вещь, о которой вчера говорила?  
  
      — Увы, — покачала головой Маринетт и, грустно улыбнувшись, добавила: — Может, это было не настолько важным, раз я так легко и безвозвратно забыла.  
  
      

***

  
  
      С последнего урока Адриане пришлось уйти на фотосессию. Именно тогда, переодеваясь в гримерной, временно-мадемуазель Агрест узнала, что есть вещи  _намного_  страшнее каблуков.  
  
      Колготки.  
  
      Пришлось минут пять вертеть их в руках, чтобы понять, какой стороной надевать. Просто засунуть в них ноги, словно в штанины, не получилось: таким способом удалось натянуть их только до колен, и больше строптивая деталь гардероба не поддавалась. Через еще пять минут неравной борьбы, свалившись со стула и выбившись из сил, но так и не продвинувшись до конца, Адриана обнаружила, что умудрилась порвать колготки в пяти местах.  
  
      Стянуть их с себя оказалось заметно легче.  
  
      Радость от мысли, что можно дальше не мучиться, пойти на фотосессию без порвавшихся колготок или и вовсе перенести ее, была недолгой. Без тени сожаления Плагг махнул лапкой в сторону аккуратной стопки капроновых изделий, оставленных предусмотрительной Натали.  
  
      Адриана тяжело вздохнула, открывая новую упаковку колготок.  
  
      — К таким вещам просто обязана прилагаться инструкция, — проворчала она, пытаясь засунуть в колготки левую ногу. Вот только зацепившись ногтем, она случайно порвала их, натянув только до щиколотки.  
  
      Сопровождаемое гортанным рычанием второе капроновое изделие отправилось в мусорное ведро.  
  
      Открывая третью упаковку, Адриана задумалась о том, что девушки удивительные, раз могут без проблем надевать колготки. Может быть, их этому специально учат?  
  
      Отправляя в мусор очередную порвавшуюся пару, Адриана невольно вспомнила о том, чему однажды их учили на уроке, проводимом только для парней.  
  
      Закусив губу, она сняла кольцо Неудачи, чтобы не порвать им тонкий капрон в очередной раз, раскрыла новую упаковку, положила колготки перед собой и решительно выдохнула.  
  
      Просунув внутрь большие пальцы, она принялась гармошкой собирать правый чулок. Искренне надеясь, что это сработает, Адриана слегка растянула образовавшееся тканевое кольцо, затаив дыхание, просунула ногу внутрь вплоть до щиколотки, а затем начала раскатывать капрон по правой ноге.  
  
      Это была победа.  
  
      — Черт, еще левая…  
  
      

***

  
  
      Кот Нуар сидел на Триумфальной арке в весьма скверном расположении духа.  
  
      Пусть Адриан Агрест и был самой известной моделью Франции, обычно сорванным и перенесенным фотосессиям он радовался куда больше, чем состоявшимся, ведь так в его напряженном графике появлялось свободное время. Конечно, потом все равно приходилось сниматься, но это потом…  
  
      Отправляясь на фотосессию сегодня, Адриана искренне надеялась, что ее перенесут. Нападет акума, фотограф объестся макаронами, отец решит пересмотреть образ… да что угодно, лишь бы не позировать перед камерой, будучи девушкой!  
  
      Но стоило Адриане, одолев наконец строптивые колготки, с триумфом покинуть гримерку, как выяснилось, что фотограф макаронами таки объелся и съемки переносятся на другой день.  
  
      Радость победы исчезла с осознанием того факта, что вся эта война была напрасной. А еще хуже было от мысли, что если проклятие в скором времени не спадет, колготки придется надевать  _снова_.  
  
      Нуар поежился. Кажется, у него начал дергаться глаз.  
  
      Он поймал себя на мысли, что готов был навсегда остаться в трансформации, лишь бы снова не превращаться в Адриану и не видеть в зеркале чужое,  _женское_  лицо. Он ужасно хотел снова стать собой, избавиться от проклятия как можно скорее, но как это сделать, не знал.  
  
      Да, его желанием было, чтобы Ледибаг его полюбила. Да, в сказках поцелуй истинной любви избавляет от проклятия. Да, он вбил себе в голову, что и в его случае спасением должен стать поцелуй.  
  
      Вот только вчера этот план не сработал. Сегодня он мог тешить себя тем, что все потому, что Ледибаг поцеловала его в щечку. Но чем он будет утешать себя завтра, если она согласится поцеловать его в губы?  
  
      И как, черт возьми, он будет снимать проклятие или еще хуже — трансформацию перед ней, если она все же ответит на его чувства, а под маской он все равно останется девушкой?  
  
      — Котенок, у тебя точно все хорошо? — обеспокоенный голос Ледибаг вырвал его из раздумий.  
  
      Кот резко вскочил на ноги, отчего чуть пошатнулся, нацепил на лицо самую широкую улыбку из своего арсенала и, отвесив галантный поклон, ответил:  
  
      — Все просто за _мур_ чательно, моя Леди! Как у меня может быть что-то не хорошо, если ты согласилась пойти со мной на свидание?  
  
      — Во-первых, не на свидание, а на  _дружескую_  встречу, — напомнила героиня ту часть вчерашнего уговора, которую Нуар благополучно пропустил мимо всех четырех ушей. Причем все четыре раза, которые она это вчера повторила. — А во-вторых, ты десять минут не замечал, что я пришла.  
  
      Улыбка тотчас исчезла с его лица. Осознавая масштабы допущенной им оплошности, Кот только и мог, что нервно сглотнуть и виновато прижать к голове накладные ушки. Черт возьми, этот вечер должен был стать для его Леди незабываемым, чтобы она точно влюбилась в него! А вместо этого он ушел в свои мысли настолько, что вновь заставил Ледибаг волноваться.  
  
      И все из-за дурацких колготок и падающих звезд.  
  
      Нет-нет-нет. Нужно срочно исправлять ситуацию. Убедить Ледибаг, что все в порядке, устроить ей самое незабываемое свидание, получить в награду поцелуй и надеяться, что это избавит его от проклятия.  
  
      — Просто не самый удачный день перерос в два и, похоже, не собирается останавливаться в росте, — вздохнул Нуар. — Не бери в голову, моя Леди.  
  
      — Кот, если у тебя проблемы, я готова помочь, — скрестив руки на груди, сказала Ледибаг. — Скажи только как.  
  
      Она была серьезна в своем желании сделать для него хоть что-то. Кот прекрасно это понимал, но боялся рассказать ей все как есть. Боялся признаться, во что он влип, отчаявшись добиться ее любви. Боялся, что она разочаруется, узнав правду.  
  
      Боялся так сильно, что вновь нацепил на себя образ показушника и шута, надеясь спрятаться за ним от ее проницательного взгляда.  
  
      — Твой вчерашний поцелуй мне очень помог, — коварно ухмыльнувшись, он наконец посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. — А если ты для большего эффекта поцелуешь меня в губы, то…  
  
      — Прекрати паясничать, — перебила его Леди. — Если бы поцелуи могли решать проблемы, то герои Парижу были бы не нужны. Я же вижу, что все куда серьезнее, чем это выглядело вчера! Скажи, что я могу сделать, чтобы  _действительно_ помочь тебе.  
  
      Нуар промолчал. Да и вряд ли его слова «Ответь на мои чувства» Ледибаг бы восприняла иначе, нежели как очередную попытку отшутиться.  
  
      — Даже моя квами говорит, что у тебя серьезные неприятности, — продолжила Леди, подойдя на шаг ближе к напарнику. — Ты ведь мой лучший друг, и я…  
  
      — «Лучший друг», которому ты даже не хочешь назвать свое имя, — сам не зная почему, выпалил Кот. Чертов язык. Чертов день. Чертово проклятие. Чертовы падающие звезды. Не так, черт возьми, не так должен был проходить этот вечер!  
  
      — Если бы я сказала, как меня зовут, — Ледибаг на секунду запнулась, — это бы решило твою проблему?  
  
      — Честно? — грустно усмехнувшись, Нуар вспомнил слова Плагга о том, что девушка под пятнистой маской была влюблена в Адриана Агреста. — Если бы я знал, кто ты, никаких проблем у меня даже не возникло бы.  
  
      Над Триумфальной аркой повисло молчание.  
  
      Закусив губу, Нуар думал о том, как вернуть свои слова назад или отмотать время вспять. Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы Ледибаг ответила на его чувства, но никак не волновать ее, и уж тем более не срываться! Но нет, сперва он заставил ее переживать за себя. А затем в ответ на ее предложение помощи чуть ли не обвинил в том, что именно она была источником его бед! И как, акума его побери, теперь завоевывать ее сердце?  
  
      О чем думала в этот момент сама Ледибаг, Кот не знал.  
  
      Боялся даже посмотреть на нее и наткнуться на взгляд полный обиды.  
  
      Он стоял, опустив голову, ожидая, что она скажет хоть что-то, что, возможно, решит все здесь и сейчас.  
  
      И она сказала. Одними губами прошептала то, что он никак не ожидал услышать.  
  
      — Если тебе это поможет… меня зовут Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.


	4. Chat's Night, or What You Will

      Кот Нуар вернулся домой глубоко заполночь и плюхнулся на кровать лицом вниз, даже не собираясь снимать трансформацию. Ему хотелось кричать в подушку — останавливало лишь то, что крик бы точно поднял на уши весь особняк, а объяснять отцу, что в постели Адрианы Агрест делает герой Парижа, он сейчас был не в настроении.  
  
      Да и видеть сейчас не хотелось никого, даже Плагга.  
  
      Или, точнее,  _особенно_  Плагга.  
  
      Нуар знал, что правила запрещали квами рассказывать правду. Понимал, что своими ехидными подколками тот  _пытался_ намекнуть ему на то, что глаза нужно было разуть. Но вряд ли бы сдержался и не упрекнул его в том, что он не нашел способ обойти правила или не намекал лучше. Вот только куда уж лучше? Квами чуть ли не прямым текстом говорил, что Ледибаг рядом, практически прямо под носом, то и дело спрашивал что-нибудь об отношении к Маринетт, так часто, что даже казалось, будто подталкивает общаться ближе.  
  
      И что он каждый раз отвечал? Что она просто друг.  
  
      Стиснув зубы, Кот Нуар заскулил, заглушая звуки подушкой.  
  
      Вот только слова Ледибаг, эхом повторявшиеся в голове, заглушить было нечем.  
  
       _«Если тебе это поможет… меня зовут Маринетт Дюпен-Чен»._  
  
      Это бы помогло три дня назад, когда он был не Адрианой, а Адрианом. Когда мог попытаться очаровать ее в коллеже. Когда, черт возьми, у него могло все получиться, ведь если верить Плаггу, она была влюблена в него.  
  
      Поможет ли это сейчас? Кот Нуар не был уверен, что сейчас ему вообще хоть что-то поможет.  
  
      Ведь даже Ледибаг, ошарашив его своей тайной личности, протараторила что-то о том, что это была неудачная шутка, что вообще у нее дела, что давно пора покушать и спать, и сбежала, оставив его в одиночестве переваривать услышанное.  
  
      Кот не помнил, сколько простоял на Триумфальной арке, осознавая, что произошло. Но он ни на секунду не поверил, что ее слова могли быть шуткой.  
  
      Он не помнил, сколько просидел на крыше ее дома, не решаясь постучаться в окно и поговорить. Но отчетливо слышал ее отчаянное «Что я наделала, Тикки?!», когда она вышла на балкон проветриться.  
  
      Он не помнил, как добрался до дома, сколько уже лежал на кровати, и вообще какой сегодня день, месяц, год. Но дословно, вплоть до интонации, прокручивал в голове сказанное вчера Плаггом.  
  
       _«Ей нравился Адриан»_.  
  
      Тот факт, что он нравился Ледибаг, легко уложился в его голове. То, что она оказалась Маринетт, потрясло его, но не вызвало ни доли сомнений.  
  
      То, что Маринетт нравился  _он_ , казалось чем-то странным, почти сверхъестественным. Он ведь всегда считал, что она просто друг… хороший, забавный, милый, верный друг, с которым приятно общаться. Он никогда не пытался увидеть в ней ту, в которую был влюблен, и свято верил, что и Маринетт относится к нему так же.  
  
      Хотя сейчас так и есть. Адриана Агрест для Маринетт теперь просто подруга.  
  
      А для него?  
  
      Кот Нуар так сильно мечтал о любви Ледибаг, что навлек на себя проклятие. Теперь он знал ее личность, и получалось, что он молил падающую звезду о том, чтобы на его чувства ответила Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.  
  
      Хотел ли он все еще добиться ответной любви? От той, кого еще несколько часов назад считал просто подругой?  
  
       _Да_.  
  
      И, кажется, даже сильнее, чем раньше.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Габриель Агрест откинулся на спинку кресла и устало потер виски. Он редко спускался к завтраку, а к обеду и ужину выходил еще реже, предпочитая есть в одиночестве, в спокойной обстановке вынашивая планы по захвату Камней Чудес. Лишь иногда, когда понимал, что голова перегружена мыслями, позволял себе расслабиться и чуть-чуть отдохнуть.  
  
      И сегодня, кажется, был как раз один из таких дней.  
  
      Похоже, он действительно переработал, причем настолько, что уже начал сходить с ума. И ведь заметил он это только сегодня, столкнувшись с дочерью в коридоре.  
  
      Чем, черт возьми, он думал несколько месяцев назад, когда вбил себе в голову, что его милая, скромная Адриана, так чертовски похожая на свою мать, может быть Котом Нуаром? Она ведь такая воспитанная, добрая, идеальная дочь, а Кот… мало того, что выпендрежник и балагур, настоящая заноза во всех местах сразу, так еще и парень, акума его побери!  
  
      — Я действительно заработался, — поднимаясь на ноги, вздохнул Габриель. — Нууру, — сказал он, остановившись у двери, — чем ты думал, когда я пытался натравить на нее Горизиллу?  
  
      Малютка квами промолчал, виновато опустив голову. Врать хозяину он не смел. Говорить правду сейчас не имел права тем более. Не тогда, когда начал понимать, что  _та теория_  могла быть правдой.  
  
      Ведь ни с того ни с сего мироздание пол обычному человеку не сменит.  
  
      И о чем думал Плагг, позволяя подопечному ввязаться в такую авантюру?  
  
      

***

  
  
      Кусок в горло не лез совершенно. Со вчерашней ночи в голове было так много мыслей, что внутри не оставалось места даже на еду. Адриана готова была начать завидовать Плаггу — уж ему-то проблема отсутствия аппетита вообще не знакома.  
  
      У него, кажется, в принципе не бывает проблем. Разве что сыр закончится, да и тот ему всегда по первому требованию покупают. И ведь даже сейчас, вместо того чтобы поддержать, посоветовать, посочувствовать, помочь найти подход к сердцу Принцессы и способ избавиться от проклятия, квами спросил «Неужто окрепли дружеские чувства?» и завалился спать.  
  
      Уж лучше бы слепым придурком назвал, честное слово.  
  
      Адриана совершенно не представляла, что делать. Было очевидно, что Ледибаг, всегда настаивавшая на необходимости сокрытия тайны личностей, жалела о том, что вчера сообщила свое настоящее имя. Конечно, Кот Нуар мог сделать вид, что не расслышал, не понял, поверил в то, что она пошутила, решил, что у Маринетт Дюпен-Чен где-то есть полная тезка, которая и является героиней Парижа. Возможно, ей было бы от этого легче. Возможно, они могли бы работать в паре как раньше, притворяясь, что ничего не произошло.  
  
      Но ведь это не выход, верно?  
  
      Адриана отложила вилку в сторону и закрыла глаза.  
  
      Подумать о том, как вести себя с Ледибаг, Коту Нуару можно и позже: если акума не нападет, они встретятся в лучшем случае на вечернем патруле (правда, что-то подсказывало, что Леди на сей раз его пропустит), а если нападет — то им будет не до разговоров. А вот Адриане предстояло увидеть Маринетт меньше чем через час.  
  
      И морально к этой встрече временно-мадемуазель Агрест на данный момент была не готова. Она не была уверена, что случайно не ляпнет «Ты прекрасна без маски, моя Леди», как только та переступит порог класса.  
  
      В коридоре послышались шаги. Адриана глубоко вздохнула и взяла в руки вилку как раз в тот момент, когда в столовую вошел Габриель Агрест.  
  
      Что ж, хорошо хоть отцу она эти слова не сказала.  
  
      — Ты уже полчаса сидишь за столом, — заметил он привычным безэмоциональным тоном. — Не нравится еда?  
  
      — Ночью плохо спалось, — покачав головой, ответила Адриана. Не хватало еще, чтобы у повара теперь были проблемы. Он, кажется, уже трижды становился злодеем из-за недовольного начальства, а в четвертый раз убегать от гигантского лука-порея никак не хотелось. — Нет аппетита.  
  
      — Ты должна правильно питаться, чтобы поддерживать хорошую форму, — продолжил старший Агрест, усаживаясь во главе стола. — И спать нужно не меньше восьми часов.  
  
      — Хорошо, папа, — покорно произнесла Адриана, поймав себя на мысли, что даже без нападения акум, со всеми дополнительными занятиями и фотосессиями шесть часов сна иной раз кажутся роскошью. — Я постараюсь.  
  
      Габриель удовлетворенно кивнул. Выждал, пока Натали расставит перед ним столовые приборы. Когда же она удалилась с подносом на кухню, вновь обратился к дочери:  
  
      — Если ты сегодня плохо себя чувствуешь, — неожиданно мягко сказал он, — можешь не ходить в коллеж. Всем нужно иногда отдыхать.  
  
      — Нет, пап, все в порядке, — Адриана улыбнулась уголками губ. — Сегодня мне  _нужно_  туда пойти.  
  
      

***

  
  
      На первый урок Маринетт опоздала. Она прокралась в класс тогда, когда Адриана уже начала думать, что Принцесса и вовсе не придет, шепнула Алье, что проспала, извинилась перед заметившей ее мадам Бюстье за опоздание и, неловко хихикнув, села на свое место.  
  
      — У меня что-то на лице? — вдруг спросила Маринетт отчего-то испуганным тоном, и только тогда Адриана осознала, что все это время не сводила с нее взгляда.  
  
      — Нет, все в порядке, — резко отвернувшись, ответила временно-мадемуазель Агрест.  
  
      Кажется, стоило все же послушаться отца и остаться дома.  
  
      Адриана глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула и сдержала порыв обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на Принцессу еще раз. Она открыла пенал (благодаря дурацкое проклятие за то, что теперь в нем было встроено зеркальце) и с третьей попытки расположила его перед собой так, чтобы видеть сидевшую за спиной Маринетт.  
  
      Было очевидно, что Леди переживала из-за своего раскрытия. Она сбивчиво отвечала что-то на вопросы Альи, то и дело косилась в окно, словно боялась, что Кот Нуар в любой момент заскочит на подоконник с букетом цветов и публично признается ей в любви.  
  
      Будто бы он мог так поступить! Хотя… нельзя сказать, что вчера перед сном Кот об этом не думал.  
  
      Иногда Маринетт дрожащими руками печатала что-то на телефоне. Возможно, вбивала в поисковую строку какой-то запрос. Зажмуривалась на пару секунд, ожидая полной загрузки страницы, а затем, открыв глаза, облегченно выдыхала.  
  
      Словно проверяла, не известен ли ее секрет всему миру. Неужели боялась, что Кот растреплет об этом?  
  
      Когда же урок закончился, Адриана услышала, как Маринетт вполголоса спросила у Альи:  
  
      — Как думаешь, если Ледибаг и Кот Нуар откроются друг перед другом, и Ледибаг окажется не такой, какой Кот ожидал, он может разочароваться насто…  
  
      — Нет, — усмехнулась Алья, не дав ей договорить. — Они столько времени работают вместе, зуб даю, Кот Нуар знает Ледибаг лучше, чем кто-либо другой. С чего бы ему разочаровываться?  
  
      — Я тоже так думаю, — вмешалась в их разговор Адриана, пообещав себе, что Кот Нуар в благодарность обязательно даст эксклюзивное интервью в «Ледиблог». — Ледибаг абсолютно не о чем волноваться.  
  
      — И Коту, — продолжила Сезер. — Опять же, Ледибаг его как облупленного знать должна. Есть маска — нет маски, чем он ее может удивить или отпугнуть?  
  
      Мерзкий холодок пробежался по спине Адрианы.  
  
      — И правда, — нервно усмехнулась она.  
  
      

***

  
  
      К концу третьего урока Адриана твердо решила, что вечером Кот Нуар придет к Маринетт, чтобы убедить в том, что волноваться ей не о чем, и извинится за свое вчерашнее поведение. Вот только неплохо было бы сначала понять, что больше всего беспокоит Принцессу, потому что в данный момент Адриане казалось, что волнуется Маринетт обо всем и сразу (и как ей это удается?). Что должен делать и говорить Нуар в первую очередь? Убедить ее в том, что готов унести ее тайну с собой в могилу? Сказать, что ничуть не разочарован, и поклясться в вечной любви? Или с клятвой все же повременить до лучших времен, чтобы не оказаться внезапно сброшенным с балкона?  
  
      Что ж, в том, что Маринетт считает Адриану  _подругой_ , есть свои плюсы. Небольшая разведка перед вечерней миссией не помешает.  
  
      С абсолютно невинным видом предложив Нино сводить Алью в кафетерий коллежа, Адриана получила в ответ «Спасибо за идею, сис!», кое-как дождалась перемены и минуты две набиралась решимости, чтобы подойти к Маринетт. Лишь когда Джулека, проходя мимо, похлопала мадемуазель Агрест по плечу и шепнула «Тебе придется постараться, но я в тебя верю», она все же сделала шаг вперед, села на скамейку рядом с Принцессой и сказала:  
  
      — Если тебя что-то беспокоит, то ты можешь выговориться. Мои уши всегда к твоим услугам.  
  
      — Все в порядке, — вяло улыбнулась Маринетт, — просто не выспалась.  
  
      — Я же вижу, что все куда серьезнее, — сказала Адриана и невольно вздрогнула, осознав, что слово в слово слышала вчера эти же слова от Леди.  
  
      И сейчас, когда они поменялись местами, Адриане стало ужасно стыдно за то, как глупо Кот Нуар вчера себя вел. Ледибаг искренне хотела помочь, он же, зациклившись на своих проблемах, помощь не принял, обвинил, заставил беспокоиться и переживать еще больше.  
  
      — У тебя бывало такое, что ты ляпнешь что-нибудь не подумав, а потом жалеешь? — после некоторой паузы поинтересовалась Маринетт.  
  
      — Постоянно, — грустно усмехнулась Адриана, вспомнив и загаданное желание, и вчерашний упрек.  
  
      — И что ты в таких ситуациях делаешь?  
  
      — Пытаюсь исправить то, что нужно, — пожала плечами временно-мадемуазель Агрест. — Хотя нет. Сначала пытаюсь понять, нужно ли что-нибудь исправлять. Может, — она ободряюще улыбнулась, — на самом деле все не так уж и страшно.  
  
      — Что может быть страшнее, чем катастрофа? — фыркнула Маринетт, а затем чуть слышно добавила: — Точнее,  _кото_ строфа…  
  
      — И все же, — Адриана протянула было руку, чтобы приобнять Принцессу, но тотчас же убрала ее, так и не решившись прикоснуться, — что произошло? Хотя бы в общих деталях?  
  
      Маринетт поерзала на скамейке, огляделась по сторонам, на секунду отвернулась, чтобы заглянуть в сумочку, кивнула сама себе (а может быть, своей квами) и только потом вновь посмотрела на свою собеседницу.  
  
      — В общем, есть один парень, — смущенно покраснев, призналась она. — Только никому не говори, я даже Алье о нем ничего не рассказывала! И… я ему… кажется, нравлюсь.  
  
      Маринетт закусила губу, ожидая реакции на свои слова, вот только выглядела она в этот момент так мило, что Кот Нуар внутри Адрианы Агрест забыл, как дышать. На краю сознания где-то мелькала мысль о том, что этот разговор вовсе не предназначен для кошачьих ушей, но, черт возьми, сейчас Адриана не Кот, и она ничего не могла с собой поделать.  
  
      — И как ты к этому относишься? — сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок, спросила мадемуазель Агрест. Стук сердца эхом отдавался в висках. Впервые так страшно было в ожидании ее ответа. Без шуток, без опостылевших «В другой раз, Котик» и «Ты отличный напарник, а теперь по домам», Кот Нуар мог узнать, что Ледибаг о нем думает.  
  
      О нем как  _парне_ , а не боевом товарище.  
  
      — Сначала меня это бесило, если честно, — неловко усмехнулась Принцесса, а от ее слов желудок Адрианы ухнул куда-то вниз. — Но сейчас… — она ненадолго замолчала, и в повисшей тишине сердце Адрианы пропустило удар. — Я, правда, еще не до конца разобралась в себе, — Маринетт, заметно нервничая, теребила свои хвостики, а пара зеленых глаз жадно ловила каждое ее движение, — но, думаю, сейчас он тоже нравится мне.  
  
      В пустом классе, где кроме них двоих не было никого, вновь воцарилась тишина, которую, впрочем, вскоре прервал вопрос Маринетт:  
  
      — Адриана, ты зачем меня обнимаешь?


	5. Noir Holic

      Исполнившаяся мечта (пусть Маринетт и не назвала имя Кота Нуара, Адриана прекрасно понимала, о ком она говорит) вскружила голову так сильно, что временно-мадемуазель Агрест потеряла связь с реальностью. Потому она и не сразу расслышала вопрос Маринетт, и лишь когда та задала его еще раз, она удивленно переспросила:  
  
      — Обнимаю?  
  
      Осознание того,  _чем_  в данный момент заняты непослушные руки, ударило не хуже пятнистого йо-йо.  
  
      Как ужаленная, Адриана резко разорвала объятия и отодвинулась на дальний конец скамьи. От смущения из ушей чуть ли не пар валил, от переизбытка мыслей голова готова была взорваться, от счастья взаимных чувств хотелось обратиться Котом Нуаром и продолжить обнимашки, вот только что-то подсказывало, что подобный сюрприз Маринетт вряд ли оценит.  
  
      К тому же нужно было хоть что-нибудь ответить на ее вопрос.  
  
      — Захотелось поддержать, ты ведь говорила что-то о катастрофе, — Адриана неловко почесала затылок. — Прости, если тебе было неприятно.  
  
      — Все в порядке, — покачала головой Маринетт, и временно-мадемуазель Агрест облегченно выдохнула. — Просто ты слишком неожиданно меня схватила, — усмехнулась в кулак она, а затем, вмиг погрустнев, пробормотала: — Катастрофа…  
  
      — И все же, что произошло? — поерзав на скамье, спросила Адриана.  
  
      Кот Нуар давно был влюблен в Ледибаг, сейчас он наконец-то начал нравиться ей. Если не считать временные трудности с проклятием (временные же, так?!), то ему казалось, что все складывалось просто за _мур_ чательнейшим образом. Но почему же тогда Леди считает это катастрофой?  
  
      — Вчера… — Маринетт задумалась, по всей видимости, не зная, что сказать, чтобы не выдать геройскую личность, — я показала ему не лучшую свою сторону. Боюсь, что он понял, как сильно ошибался насчет своих чувств ко мне.  
  
      — Держу пари, тебе не о чем переживать, — откинувшись на спинку скамьи, уверенно заявила Адриана. — Ты чудесная девушка, Маринетт. Не удивлюсь, если, узнав тебя лучше, он полюбил тебя еще больше.  
  
      Маринетт недоверчиво фыркнула.  
  
      — Ему нравятся яркие, грациозные и целеустремленные девушки, — пробубнила она. — Я же — само воплощение неуклюжести.  
  
      — Ты замечательная и милая, — подняв указательный палец вверх, возразила временно-мадемуазель Агрест, — в тебя нельзя не влюбить… ся…  
  
      На этих словах Адриана запнулась.  
  
      Адриан Агрест познакомился с Маринетт в свой первый день в коллеже. Но только вчера, только после того как Ледибаг  _сама_  назвала свое настоящее имя, он смог разглядеть в Принцессе свою любовь. Сколько еще, акума его побери, он бы не замечал ее, если бы Леди продолжила скрываться за маской? Влюбился бы во второй раз, если бы ее личность так никогда и не раскрылась? Полюбил бы, если бы они не стали Котом Нуаром и Ледибаг?  
  
      Адриана закрыла глаза.  
  
      С тех пор как Кот узнал личность Ледибаг и перестал считать Маринетт просто другом, не прошло и суток, а он уже не мог представить себя без чувств к ней.  
  
      Маринетт нравился Адриан, но стоило магии изменить ему пол и стереть всему миру воспоминания о том, что он был парнем, как сердце Леди освободилось для Кота Нуара. Значит, случись все иначе, не появись Ледибаг в его жизни, он определенно бы полюбил Маринетт.  
  
      — В тебя нельзя не влюбиться, — улыбнувшись, уверенно повторила Адриана. — Не переживай, зуб даю: скоро он придет к тебе и это докажет.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Теоретически Кот Нуар готов был показать Принцессе то, как сильны его чувства к ней, в любой момент. Он бы хоть сейчас трансформировался, заявился бы в класс с огромным букетом и, мурлыкая серенаду, унес Маринетт на ро _мяу_ нтическое свидание.  
  
      Практически от этих действий лучше было воздержаться. Точнее, подождать до вечера и прийти с букетом не в класс, а на балкон к Маринетт.  
  
      Ждать вечера было ужасно трудно: Адриана то и дело поглядывала на часы, но секундная стрелка двигалась со скоростью минутной; еще никогда уроки не тянулись так долго.  
  
      А предпоследняя перемена добавила новых проблем.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Когда ты превращен в хрупкую девушку, а посреди узкого коридора с пугающе тупой улыбкой на лице стоит плечистый спортсмен и преграждает проход, невольно начинаешь видеть перед глазами мигающую табличку «Опасность».  
  
      Кот Нуар никогда не боялся злодеев. Адриан Агрест если чего и боялся, так это безразличного взгляда отца.  
  
      Адриана Агрест, испуганно сглотнув, сделала шаг назад.  
  
      — Я тебя ждал, — улыбнувшись еще шире, слащавым голосом протянул Ким. — Пойдем на свидание?  
  
      Адриана резко замотала головой.  
  
      — Сегодня не можешь? — уточнил Ким, потерев переносицу. — А завтра?  
  
      Адриана помотала головой еще усерднее.  
  
      — Послезавтра?  
  
      — Эм… никогда, — ответила Адриана Агрест, а Кот Нуар внутри искренне надеялся, что не выглядел так, как сейчас Ким, когда уговаривал пойти на свидание Ледибаг.  
  
      — Понимаю, у тебя ведь столько фотосессий, — опечаленно вздохнул Ким, а затем, оживившись, добавил: — Может, тогда хотя бы завтра на перемене пообедаем вместе?  
  
      У Адрианы задергался глаз. Нет, Кот Нуар так себя не вел… не мог вести. Он ведь понимал, когда Леди отказывала, верно?  
  
      — Ким, прости, но я не буду с тобой обедать и на свидание не пойду, — как можно вежливее постаралась ответить Адриана. Не хватало еще, чтобы он снова Разлучником стал и опять испортил все планы по признанию Леди.  
  
      — Жаль, — почесал затылок Ким. Вот только рано было Адриане облегченно выдыхать, потому что парень тотчас продолжил: — Но ты мне это, нравишься, в общем. Давай встречаться.  
  
      Нет-нет-нет. Кот определенно знает, что такое границы. Он всегда старался быть джентльменом и не навязывал ей свои чувства, если Ледибаг была не в настроении (и даже не всегда ей приходилось пускать в ход йо-йо). А вот Ким сейчас смотрел на Адриану таким взглядом, что было ясно: то, что ему отказали трижды за тридцать секунд, он не понимал.  
  
      — У меня уже есть человек, которого я люблю, — отступив еще на шаг назад, произнесла временно-мадемуазель Агрест.  
  
      — Это…  
  
      — Нет, это не ты, — поспешила перебить одноклассника Адриана.  
  
      — Значит, все же Нино? — опечалился Ким, Адриана же аж поперхнулась воздухом от удивления и возмущения.  
  
      Как, черт возьми, как можно было подумать, что у них с бро что-то есть? Они же вообще оба… ах, да, Адриана же сейчас девушка… Но все равно! Не хватало еще, чтобы Маринетт, Нино и Алья услышали этот абсурд!  
  
      — Это… — взгляд Адрианы бегал по сторонам, пока она сама искала способ отвязаться от навязчивого поклонника (не вел так себя Кот Нуар, не вел) и очистить репутацию их с Нино дружбы. Нужно было что-то… нет, нужен был кто-то такой, чтобы Ким с его любовью к состязаниям не решил бороться с ним за (временно) девушку. — Это Кот Нуар! — зажмурив глаза, выпалила она.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Кот Нуар хотел подарить своей Леди самый большой в мире букет, но на сей раз решил ограничиться одной розой.  
  
      Он тихо спрыгнул с крыши на балкон Маринетт, вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и неуверенно постучал по стеклу люка, ведущего в ее комнату.  
  
      Тихое «Заходи» послышалось в ответ почти сразу же.  
  
      Маринетт сидела на софе, обняв ноги под коленями. Закусив губу, она смотрела прямо перед собой, не решаясь перевести взгляд на своего гостя. А вот маленькая пятнистая квами, вылетев невесть откуда, на пару секунд зависла перед лицом Кота, пожелала ему удачи и, подбадривающе подмигнув, юркнула куда-то под крышу.  
  
      — П-привет, — так и оставшись стоять на лестнице, произнес Нуар. Он не знал, можно ли ему подойти ближе.  
  
      — Привет.  
  
      — Помнишь, я говорил, что уверен, что без маски ты красивая? — заметно нервничая, Кот теребил в руках розу. — Беру свои слова назад, Принцесса. Ты  _очень_  красивая.  
  
      Маринетт едва заметно улыбнулась, и Нуар продолжил:  
  
      — А еще ты поразительная. Вчера поразила меня так сильно, что до сих пор не могу отойти и боюсь проснуться. Я рад, что ты… это… — он махнул свободной рукой, — ты.  
  
      — Прости, — Маринетт закусила губу, — не знаю, что на меня вчера нашло.  
  
      — Что бы ни нашло, я этому очень и очень благодарен, моя Леди! — поспешил уверить ее Кот, одним прыжком сократив разделявшее их расстояние и сев на софу рядом с ней. — Я всегда мечтал узнать кто ты, и реальность превзошла все ожидания. Это ты меня прости, — сказал он, протягивая ей розу со слегка погнутым стеблем, — за то, что вел себя как дурак и вчера сорвался. И… — слегка замявшись, он почесал затылок, — я ведь не слишком навязчивый?  
  
      — С чего это вдруг  _ты_  о подобном задумался? — поинтересовалась Маринетт, вдыхая аромат цветка.  
  
      — Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей девушкой, а не войти в список парней, к которым лучше не приближаться и на километр.  
  
      — Это ты мне так предлагаешь встречаться, Котенок?  
  
      — Если ты согласна, то да.  
  
      Маринетт ничего не ответила: лишь, смущенно улыбнувшись, прислонилась к его плечу.  
  
      — Поделишься тем, что у тебя случилось? — взяв его за руку, спросила она.  
  
      — Все уже не так плохо, Принцесса, — заверил Нуар, переплетая свои пальцы с ее. — Я расскажу тебе… но сначала хочу сам со всем разобраться. И обещаю, что как только со всем разберусь, раскроюсь перед тобой. Но не раньше, прости.  
  
      Она понимающе кивнула, помолчала немного и прошептала:  
  
      — Если понадобится, я всегда готова тебе помочь и поддержать.  
  
      — Знаю, — так же тихо ответил Кот и хотел было сказать что-нибудь романтическое о том, что одна ее улыбка для него лучшая поддержка, как исполнилась еще одна его мечта.  
  
      Маринетт, от смущения ставшая краснее собственной квами, снова поцеловала его  _сама_  — на сей раз в губы. Мимолетно коснулась, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы Нуар почувствовал, как фейерверком эмоции взрываются у него внутри.  
  
      — Подожди, Принцесса, я на секунду, — сиплым голосом пробормотал он, вставая с софы и на негнущихся ногах поднимаясь по лестнице к люку, ведущему на балкон.  
  
      Который тотчас же озарила ярко-зеленая вспышка, а затем сотряс весьма устрашающий грохот.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Ты была права! — вместо приветствия произнесла донельзя счастливая Маринетт, утягивая Адриану за собой, чтобы поговорить без лишних свидетелей. — Он не разочаровался во мне и предложил мне стать его девушкой!  
  
      — Иначе и быть не могло, — ответила Адриана, не менее счастливая, чем Маринетт. И не только потому, что Принцесса вчера стала девушкой Кота Нуара, но и потому, что сейчас она так восторженно об этом говорила. — Как все прошло? — спросила временно-мадемуазель Агрест.  
  
      Маринетт ведь не знает, что Адриана все видела своими глазами и чувствовала своими губами. Да и выяснить, как вчерашний вечер выглядел для Принцессы, не помешает. Кот хоть поймет, что ей понравилось, что — нет и как лучше себя вести.  
  
      — Прекрасно, — Маринетт расплылась в мечтательной улыбке. — За исключением того, что он разбил на балконе цветочный горшок, — невольно поморщилась она. — Но зато у меня теперь есть парень! — и вновь Маринетт переключилась в счастливый режим.  
  
      — Поздравляю, — тепло улыбнулась Адриана, изо всех сил сдерживая порыв заключить ее в объятия, закружить в танце и поцеловать.  
  
      — Поздравляю, — сказала внезапно подошедшая со спины Алья. Адриана и Маринетт испуганно вздрогнули, а Алья, поправив очки, как ни в чем не бывало спросила: — Кто он? Почему ты мне о нем ничего не рассказывала? И как далеко вы зашли?  
  
      — Поцеловались, — Маринетт, приложив ладони к пылающим щекам, ответила только на последний вопрос.  
  
      Алья Сезер довольно кивнула.  
  
      Адриана облегченно выдохнула, поняв, что лучшие подруги даже не подумают ссориться из-за того, что она узнала секрет Маринетт первой.  
  
      Вот только облегченно выдыхать было рано.  
  
      Очень рано.  
  
      — Позавчера у тебя никого не было, а уже вчера стали встречаться и поцеловались. Значит, вы галопом перескакиваете через стадии? — Алья задумчиво почесала подбородок. — Тогда нам нельзя терять время.  
  
      Адриана и Маринетт удивленно переглянулись.  
  
      — Сегодня же после занятий идем по магазинам, — пояснила она, положив правую руку на плечо лучшей подруге, — выбирать тебе самое красивое нижнее белье. А ты, — левая рука легла на плечо Адрианы Агрест, — как модель и дочь лучшего модельера Франции, наверняка прекрасно разбираешься во всем этом, так что просто обязана пойти с нами.


	6. Принцесса-Мяудуза

      — Натали, прости, если отвлекаю, — сказала Адриана, как только из телефона послышался голос мадам Санкер, — Маринетт и Алья зовут меня пройтись с ними по магазинам. Но мне ведь  _нельзя_ , да? — с плохо скрываемой надеждой спросила она.  
  
      Увы, ответ «Можешь идти, я ничего не скажу твоему отцу» грозил оставить Габриеля Агреста без внуков, поскольку его сын (пусть и являющийся временно дочерью) не был уверен, что до того момента доживет. Интересно только, отчего он умрет раньше: от стыда и смущения (Алья недвусмысленно намекнула, что без покупок не останется никто) или от гнева любимой? Ведь когда проклятие спадет и Леди поймет,  _кого_  Алья решила взять с собой в качестве эксперта, простым ударом йо-йо она точно не ограничится.  
  
      — Разрешили? — уточнила Алья с таким видом, будто ничуть не сомневалась в том, что Адриану отпустят.  
  
      Когда же та в ответ рефлекторно кивнула головой (вместо того чтобы, черт возьми, наврать про внеплановый урок китайского), Сезер улыбнулась так торжествующе, что любой на месте Адрианы мог бы поверить, что Алья ей мстит. Повод-то был: ведь не ей Маринетт первой рассказала о своем новом парне.  
  
      Правда, саму временно-мадемуазель Агрест от этих мыслей останавливало то, что она не привыкла плохо думать о людях, да и Алья не могла знать, насколько страшным испытанием ей представляется этот поход по магазинам.  
  
      Впрочем, вскоре Адриана все же смогла разглядеть скрытые мотивы подруги.  
  
      

***

  
  
      О том, что Алья была любопытной, знали все. От нее легко можно было ожидать, что она набросится на Маринетт с расспросами, как только у той на горизонте появится парень, но уж никак не то, что Сезер, не спросив ничего, просто предложит пройтись по магазинам.  
  
      Однако Алья была не только любопытна, но и хитра.  
  
      Подвох Адриана заметила не сразу, а Маринетт, судя по всему, не заметила вообще. А вот Алья, воспользовавшись тем, что лучшая подруга утратила бдительность, как бы невзначай начала задавать ей один вопрос за другим, не давая шанса отмолчаться.  
  
      — Как же я рада, что моя девочка, наконец, выросла, — сказала она, когда Маринетт остановилась перед манекеном с розовым платьем. — Может, устроим двойное свидание? Я с Нино, а ты с твоим парнем?  
  
      Долгие месяцы сражаясь со злодеями плечом к плечу с Ледибаг, Кот Нуар научился предугадывать каждый шаг любимой, читать эмоции по ее лицу. Сейчас Маринетт внимательным взглядом изучала подол, поэтому не особо воспринимала, о чем ее спрашивают. И она бы определенно ответила «Да», если бы Адриана «случайно» не задела ее локтем.  
  
      — Жаль, — вздохнула Алья, поправив очки и не собираясь сдаваться. — Лучше бы, конечно, первое свидание провести в компании. Все-таки вы только недавно начали встречаться. Кто знает, чего можно ожидать от малознакомого человека?  
  
      — Да я его давно знаю, — на автомате ответила Маринетт, обходя манекен с другой стороны.  
  
      — А как его, кстати, зовут? — последовал очередной вопрос.  
  
      К ужасу Адрианы, Маринетт в данный момент пыталась на ощупь определить, из какой ткани было сшито платье, а потому совершенно не следила за языком.  
  
      — Ко…  
  
      — Коленкор! — выпалила временно-мадемуазель Агрест.  
  
      Маринетт посмотрела на неё как на идиотку.  
  
      — Из коленкора сейчас почти ничего не шьют, — сказала она, покачав головой. — Да и он намного грубее. Это скорее…  
  
      — Мы не платья пришли смотреть, — напомнила Алья, бросив сердитый взгляд на Адриану. — Бутик нижнего белья этажом выше.  
  
      — Может, лучше присмотрим платья? — пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное, предложила та. — Думаю, это платье тебе пойдет, — улыбнулась она, посмотрев на Принцессу.  
  
      — Маринетт себе еще лучше сошьет, — скрестив руки на груди, возразила Алья. — А тебе, насколько я знаю, отец запрещает в одежде других брендов ходить. То ли дело нижнее белье, — она сломала спасительную соломинку раньше, чем Адриана успела за нее зацепиться, — его под одеждой не видно, месье Агрест ничего не узнает!  
  
      

***

  
  
      Однажды очередной приспешник Бражника превратил Кота Нуара в Пиноккио, и хотя герой Парижа стал куклой, благодаря своевременной реакции Ледибаг участь марионетки его не постигла — разум и волю удалось сохранить. Поэтому «Чудесное исцеление» и не стерло память обо всех ощущениях, которые он испытал, пытаясь передвигаться в деревянном теле.  
  
      Переступая порог бутика нижнего белья, Адриана Агрест чувствовала, будто ее ноги снова одеревенели.  
  
      Она старалась смотреть в пол, потому что все эти кружевные изделия, которые девушки надевают на  _голое_  тело, — определенно не то, что должно находиться перед глазами воспитанных скромных мальчиков. Черт возьми, ведь даже находясь в теле девушки вот уже несколько дней, Адриана до сих пор переодевалась с закрытыми глазами! А сбрую, именуемую бюстгальтером, и вовсе надевал Кот Нуар поверх костюма (благо в шкафу нашлись экземпляры с застежкой спереди), а затем отменял трансформацию, надеясь, что оно само встанет как надо и куда надо.  
  
      — Розовое в горошек будешь носить сама с собой, — громкий голос Альи Сезер не позволял мысленно отвлечься и представить себя не в магазине белья, а на необитаемом острове. — А  _для парня_  нужно надеть что-нибудь поинтереснее.  
  
      — Алья, я не собираюсь перед ним раздеваться! — возразила Маринетт, а Кот Нуар внутри Адрианы Агрест не знал, облегченно радоваться ему или огорчаться.  
  
      — Не зарекайся, девочка моя, — никак не хотела униматься Алья. — Я вот тоже перед Нино раздеваться не собираюсь. А сегодня куплю себе что-нибудь, так глядишь, однажды и соберусь.  
  
      Адриана поперхнулась воздухом, понимая, что не зря ее бро носит в кармане шуршащий «талисман» в квадратной упаковке.  
  
      Тем временем Алья, взяв в руки два наиболее приглянувшихся комплекта, обратилась к ней:  
  
      — Как думаешь, какой Маринетт лучше выбрать?  
  
      Адриана невольно подняла взгляд. Адриана невольно представила свою Принцессу сначала в черном белье, состоящем скорее из ленточек, чем из ткани, а затем в красном, выполненном из прозрачного кружева.  
  
      — Оба, — выдохнула она, чувствуя, как разум куда-то уплыл.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Все, о чем мог мечтать Кот Нуар после похода по магазинам, — это лечь в кровать, закрыть глаза и забыться крепким сном. И желательно, чтобы произошедшее ему не приснилось, потому что стоило закрыть глаза — как перед ними во всех деталях возникала примерочная и Маринетт, попросившая помочь с непослушной застежкой.  
  
      Черт бы побрал эту Алью Сезер, внезапно всучившую в руки Адриане бирюзовый комплект белья со словами «Отнеси это Маринетт, а я пока себе что-нибудь подберу». И ведь Адриана честно старалась не смотреть. Закрыв себе глаза для надежности еще и ладонью, держа вешалку в вытянутой вперед руке, она кое-как просунула ее за занавеску, а дальше…  
  
      А дальше Маринетт чуть ли не рывком затащила в примерочную ее, и Адриана увидела то, что Адриан, будучи воспитанным и скромным мальчиком, рассчитывал увидеть не раньше чем за месяц (может быть, два) до его первой брачной ночи, которая была у него в планах лет через семь.  
  
      Сейчас Кот совершенно не помнил, с какой попытки Адриана смогла совладать с дрожащими руками и со строптивыми крючками застежки, а вот россыпь родинок в районе левой лопатки любимой мог, пожалуй, даже зарисовать.  
  
      Увы, ни порисовать, ни поспать в ближайшее время было не суждено: на город напала новая акума.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Кот Нуар не знал, что он сделал  _настолько_  плохого, что судьба над ним  _так_  издевалась. Мало было Адриану девушкой стать, так сейчас, когда он старательно пытался избавиться от смущающих воспоминаний, Хлоя Буржуа довела до акуманизации портного, специализирующегося… правильно, на пошиве женского нижнего белья.  
  
      Ладно хоть злодей никого не раздевал: наоборот, закидывал людей кружевными пеньюарами, погребая под горами тканей. Тяжело, но несмертельно. Горожане сами выползали, а несколько до ужаса похожих друг на друга рыжих женщин даже растаскивали эти горы по своим домам.  
  
      В общем, особой опасности для парижан акуманизированный не представлял (разве что для психики Кота), был практически безобидным, и, по идее, для победы над ним даже «Талисман Удачи» призывать не требовалось.  
  
      Вот только традиция же.  
  
      И эта «традиция» упала с неба лифчиком в горошек — практически таким же, который был на Маринетт в примерочной (разве что красным, а не розовым). А для победы над злодеем, акума его… эм… во второй раз побери… нужны были только чертовы бретельки, которые Ледибаг использовала в качестве рогатки.  
  
      Неужели нельзя было сразу рогатку выдать?..  
  
      

***

  
  
      Нуар впервые был бы рад, если бы Ледибаг после битвы умчалась куда-нибудь подальше снимать трансформацию или и вовсе по своим неотложным делам. Увы, даже несмотря на пищащий талисман, убегать она не спешила (ведь от Кота скрывать свою личность уже не было смысла), а никаких важных дел у нее не было.  
  
      — Котенок, ты как? — обеспокоенно спросила она, пытаясь заглянуть Нуару в глаза, однако он стыдливо отводил взгляд в сторону. — Все стало еще хуже, да?  
  
      Закусив губу, он только и мог, что кивнуть в ответ.  
  
      — И ты пока все еще не готов мне ничего рассказать? — спросила она, и Нуар вяло помотал головой.  
  
      В первый день он боялся рассказать Ледибаг о проклятии потому, что опасался ее реакции на то, что пусть и невольно, но прибегнул к магии, пытаясь добиться ее любви. Затем, когда Кот узнал ее личность и то, что она теперь неравнодушна к нему, он боялся, что она разочаруется и отвернется, обнаружив под маской не горячего красавчика (коим он себя неоднократно описывал), а красавицу-одноклассницу.  
  
      Теперь же он просто боялся, что Леди его прибьет, когда поймет,  _кто_  застегивал ей лифчик в примерочной и слышал все советы, которые Алья давала Маринетт по поводу перехода на «следующую стадию», и все вопросы, которые ответственно подошедшая к делу Принцесса задавала лучшей подруге.  
  
      И один из советов, который Маринетт дала даже не Алья, а сама Адриана, Ледибаг сейчас применяла на практике.  
  
      — Одна моя подруга сказала, что поддерживающие обнимашки — одно из лучших лекарств от плохого настроения, — тепло улыбнувшись, сказала слегка смущенная Ледибаг и сомкнула кольцо рук за спиной у Нуара.  
  
      Волна обратной трансформации пронеслась по ее телу, и Кот обнял уже Маринетт.  
  
      — Да твоя подруга просто эксперт в экстренной  _мяу_ дицинской помощи! — Нуар честно пытался сделать вид, что ему помогло.  
  
      Вот только острый укол совести тем больнее вонзался куда-то под сердце, чем доверчивее Маринетт прижималась к нему.  
  
      — Ага, — бодро сказала она, — Адриана и мне помогла, когда я волновалась, думая, что ты во мне разочаруешься.  
  
      — Моя Леди, ты обнимаешься с другими людьми у меня за спиной? — изобразив ревность в голосе, спросил Нуар. — Может, ты еще и других котов по голове гладишь?  
  
      — Может, и глажу, — усмехнулась Маринетт, слегка отстранившись от него. — А вот целую только тебя, — сказала она, привстав на цыпочки и быстро чмокнув его в губы.  
  
      И хотя целовала она его не в первый раз, и хотя он уже свыкся с мыслью, что жизнь — не сказка, что поцелуи от проклятий не избавляют, Кот все равно весь напрягся, теперь уже  _боясь_ , что сейчас чертова судьба решит вновь поиздеваться над ним.  
  
      Но все обошлось. Он не превратился ни в принца, ни в лягушку, ни в Адриану, увидевшую то, что не предназначалось для ее глаз.  
  
      Как был Котом, так и остался.  
  
      Только острые иглы совести стали впиваться еще сильнее.  
  
      — Маринетт, — сказал он, тяжело сглотнув, и она вздрогнула — так непривычно было слышать от него свое  _имя_. — Прости.  
  
      — Если ты извиняешься за то, что вчера разбил мой цветочный горшок, то извинения приняты, — мягко произнесла она. — А если ты о чем-то другом, то тебе не за что извиняться, Котенок.  
  
      Нуар покачал головой, ведь он мог написать целый список, начиная с того, как долго не замечал свою Леди без маски и как влип по вине падающей звезды, и заканчивая даже не примерочной, а тем, как обманывает Принцессу сейчас, не решаясь во всем признаться.  
  
      — Моя Леди, боюсь, я не смогу снять перед тобой маску, — чуть слышно прошептал он.  
  
      — Я ведь обещала, что подожду, — ответила Маринетт теплой улыбкой.  
  
      — Вообще не смогу, — еще тише произнес он. — На мне проклятье, Принцесса.

 


	7. Нуарская Баллада

      Нуар так и не нашел силы признаться Маринетт, в чем именно состоит его проклятие, и он был очень благодарен ей за то, что она не стала настаивать и выпытывать правду. Лишь снова пообещала помочь и сделать все, что в ее силах, и до позднего вечера утешала его обнимашками. Они вместе зарегистрировали почтовый ящик для Кота, чтобы он мог связываться с Маринетт, не выдавая свою личность.  
  
      А утром на почту пришло сообщение «А ты спрашивал совета у мастера Фу?».  
  
      Адриана почувствовала себя идиоткой. И как, черт возьми, можно было забыть о Хранителе Камней Чудес, с которым Адриан Агрест познакомился несколько месяцев назад? Если у него был волшебный сыр, превращающий Плагга в которыбу и котомороженое, то, может, и какой-нибудь круассан, развеивающий проклятия, в запасе имелся? Да хоть горбушка багета!  
  
      Выпытать у Плагга адрес мастера Фу было непросто, но интернет-магазин элитных сыров помог развязать язык скрытному квами. Конечно, можно было спросить адрес и у Маринетт, но если бы она узнала, что Хранитель прежде всегда сам приходил к Адриану и не оставил контактных данных, то могла бы отправиться к нему сама и — квами упаси! — узнать личность напарника.  
  
      Вот когда он вернет себе настоящий пол и убедится, что ее воспоминания о походе по магазинам стерлись, тогда сам во всем и признается. А если вдруг Маринетт не захочет видеть Адриана Агреста за то, что он вошел к ней в примерочную, хотя бы Кот Нуар останется цел и ее парнем.  
  
      С этим воистину гениальным планом Кот и направился к мастеру Фу, как только у него выдалась такая возможность.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — А, здравствуй, Кот Нуар, — отхлебнув горячего чая, поприветствовал мастер Фу вошедшую Адриану. — Значит, ты все-таки решил прийти, поговорить о своей проблеме?  
  
      — Получается… вы помните… — Адриана неуверенно теребила в руках край кофты, — что я был парнем?  
  
      — Нет, — покачал головой старик. — Но я помню, что ты Кот Нуар и что перевоплощение пол не меняет.  
  
      — Я загадал желание на падающую звезду, попросил, чтобы Ледибаг меня полюбила, — затараторила Адриана, виновато опустив голову. — А утром проснулся уже девушкой. Мое желание исполнилось — как Кот Нуар я теперь ей нравлюсь, но мне бы очень хотелось снова стать парнем. Пожалуйста, — она подняла полный надежды взгляд на мастера, — скажите, что вы знаете, как снять проклятие.  
  
      В помещении воцарилась тишина.  
  
      Мастер Фу, задумчиво нахмурив брови, сделал еще один глоток. Зеленый квами, вылетев откуда-то из-за ширмы, описал круг над своим хозяином и уселся ему на плечо.  
  
      Спящий в кармане Плагг громко всхрапнул.  
  
      Адриана на секунду отвлеклась, по привычке ударив по карману, чтобы квами не шумел (и что с того, что мастеру и так о нем было известно?), а когда вновь посмотрела на старика, черепашонка на его плече уже не было.  
  
      — Знаешь ли ты, что такое падающая звезда? — закрыв глаза, спросил мудрый китаец и прежде, чем Адриана ответила, продолжил: — Под силу ли сгорающему в атмосфере объекту сменить пол одному человеку и переписать воспоминания всем остальным?  
  
      — Но ведь так и случилось! Я загадал желание, оно обернулось проклятием…  
  
      — Ты говоришь, что желание исполнилось, — перебил мастер Фу, — а затем, что это проклятие. Скажи, Кот Нуар, ты разочарован в том, что Ледибаг ответила на твои чувства?  
  
      — Нет! — замахала руками Адриана. — Я только об этом и мечтал, — смущенно сказала она. — Но я ведь стал девушкой и…  
  
      — Тогда воспринимай это не как проклятие, — вновь не дал договорить старик, — а как испытание.  
  
      — И что мне нужно сделать, чтобы его пройти?  
  
      — А об этом, — мастер Фу лукаво прищурился, — спроси у падающей звезды.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриана размышляла над словами мастера Фу весь следующий день и в итоге пришла к выводу, что для снятия проклятия ей нужно вновь загадать желание на падающую звезду. Вот только в ближайшее время звездопада в Париже не ожидалось, а мигающие в ночном небе искусственные спутники вряд ли смогли бы развеять чары.  
  
      — Вот бы Бражник наслал бабочку на какого-нибудь астронома, — тяжело вздохнула Адриана, переодеваясь в гримерке для очередной фотосессии, устроенной отцом. — Может, хоть так звезды бы попадали.  
  
      — С таким же успехом можешь перед Джаггедом Сыроуном… или как там его?.. масло разлить, — буркнул Плагг. — Тоже звезда и тоже упадет.  
  
      Проигнорировав его высказывание, Адриана посмотрела на себя в зеркало и обреченно вздохнула еще раз.  
  
      Как назло, Габриель Агрест решил устроить для дочери фотосессию в одежде в мужском стиле. Костюм-тройка, галстук, шляпа — то, что Адриан раньше часто носил на показах, сейчас еще больше заставляло Адриану тосковать о том времени, когда она была парнем в обоих своих обличиях.  
  
      Уж лучше бы с колготками снова пришлось воевать, честное слово!  
  
      Адриана устало села на стул — покидать гримерную ей не хотелось. Она не могла сомневаться в словах мастера Фу — причин не доверять Хранителю Камней Чудес у нее не было, а привычка уважать старших и считать их мудрее и опытнее была. Раз китаец назвал проклятие испытанием, значит, из всего этого можно вынести какой-то урок. И быть может, когда Кот усвоит все уроки, проклятие спадет само?  
  
      Что ж, превращение в девушку действительно многому его научило. Теперь Кот Нуар знал, что нужно быть осторожнее с желаниями и падающими звездами, что лучше добиваться всего своими силами, а не надеяться на магию. Он понял, как ему повезло, что, родясь парнем, он не должен был носить амуницию в виде каблуков, колготок и бюстгальтера. Как важно порой оглядываться по сторонам и приглядываться к своему окружению. Кот так долго не замечал Ледибаг рядом с собой, кто знает, вдруг и Бражник затаился где-нибудь неподалеку? Хотя… нет, бред какой-то.  
  
      Он взглянул другими глазами на свою Леди и на свое поведение. Все-таки Нуар действительно порой перебарщивал со своим флиртом.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Как я отношусь к флирту? — переспросила Маринетт, поставив на парту пакет с сине-бело-красными лентами. Ей, как представительнице класса, было поручено украсить помещение в честь годовщины основания коллежа, а Адриана вызвалась ей помочь (предварительно наврав охраннику о дополнительных занятиях). — Не люблю, когда он отвлекает от дел.  
  
      — А перед каким бы флиртом ты не устояла? — поинтересовалась временно-мадемуазель Агрест, пользуясь возможностью узнать как можно больше о своей Леди.  
  
      — Я и так слишком часто падаю, — хмыкнула Маринетт, однако по ее лицу было видно, что над вопросом она задумалась. — Так что я бы предпочла все же остаться на ногах.  
  
      — А что тебе больше всего нравится в твоем парне? — не могла унять любопытство Адриана, а точнее, Нуар у нее внутри.  
  
      — Он добрый, — не раздумывая ни секунды, ответила Принцесса. — И с ним хорошо.  
  
      Адриана отвернулась, чтобы не выдать себя слишком счастливой улыбкой. Увы, из-за этого она слишком поздно заметила, что Маринетт залезла на стоящий на парте стул и, балансируя на одной ноге, пыталась зацепить край полосатой ленты за гвоздь.  
  
      — Прин… Маринетт, мы же договорились, что я буду вешать! — возмутилась она, обеспокоенно наблюдая за каждым ее движением. Ведь без маски Принцесса далеко не такая ловкая, как Ледибаг.  
  
      — Фсе фофмафно, — ответила та, держа один край ленты в зубах, одной рукой опираясь о стену, а другой рукой наконец зафиксировав украшение на положенном месте. — Осталось эту часть закрепить, — сказала она, встав на край стула и потянувшись к гвоздю с другой стороны.  
  
      Гвоздь торчал из стены достаточно далеко от Маринетт. Лучше всего было слезть со стула, передвинуть его вместе с партой и снова залезть на него. Но Принцесса, казалось, об этом не задумывалась или не считала нужным, — закусив губу, она продолжала попытки зацепить конец ленты за гвоздь. На одной ноге она стояла на самом краю стула, и Адриана смотрела на нее, затаив дыхание, потому что боялась, что малейшие колебания воздуха могут нарушить такое шаткое равновесие.  
  
      — Получилось! — самодовольно, с интонацией, присущей больше своей геройской личности, воскликнула Маринетт. — А ты не верила, — добавила она, резко развернувшись…  
  
      Адриана среагировала раньше, чем Маринетт поняла, что падает.  
  
      Рефлексы Кота Нуара и беспокойство за свою Леди позволили ей мгновенно оказаться в нужном месте, поймать Принцессу в полете и принять основной удар на себя.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Прости, пожалуйста, — поджав губы, словно вот-вот заплачет, в двадцатый, наверное, раз, повторила Маринетт.  
  
      — Все в порядке, — снова ответила ей Адриана, разглядывая в зеркальце рассеченную губу. Надо же было так изловчиться, чтобы сначала поймать Принцессу, а затем головой — стул! — Это просто царапина, главное, что никто ничего не сломал.  
  
      — Но ведь ты модель, — Маринетт виновато опустила голову. — Тебе надо беречь лицо, а из-за меня…  
  
      — Ты ведь не просила меня тебя ловить, так? — Адриана попыталась улыбнуться, но невольно поморщилась из-за разбитой губы. — Я сделал то, что должен был и хотел.  
  
      — Хотел? — переспросила побледневшая Принцесса, видимо, испугавшись, что ее подруга сильно ударилась головой.  
  
      — Да, хотел, — тяжело вздохнула Адриана, понимая, что другого способа успокоить ее и объяснить свои слова не остается: только открыть ей правду. — Пусть я и выгляжу, как девушка, на самом деле я… парень.  
  
      В классе повисло молчание. Адриана закрыла глаза, размышляя о том, что сказала не совсем то, что хотела.  
  
      Маринетт же обдумывала ее слова.  
  
      — Тебе, наверное, очень тяжело, — спустя некоторое время сказала она. — Ты пыталась… ой, извини, пытался поговорить с отцом? Хотя… он ведь у тебя жутко строгий. Но… он ведь тебя очень любит, может… поймет… Сейчас ведь в обществе с этим проще… Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?  
  
      — Что? — поперхнулась Адриана, осознав, как именно Маринетт трактовала ее слова. — Нет, ты не правильно поняла. Я не девушка, считающая себя парнем. Я на самом деле парень!  
  
      — Да, ты парень, — кивнула Маринетт, всем своим видом выражая, что уважает чувства подруги.  
  
      — В девушку меня превратило проклятие! — отчаянно выпалила временно-мадемуазель Агрест, чтобы положить конец этому недоразумению. — Я Кот Нуар, моя Леди.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Своей участи Адриана ждала с закрытыми глазами, потому что посмотреть на Леди она не решалась. Хуже всего было то, что Маринетт снова молчала, отчего понять, что она думает и как относится к  _такому_  сюрпризу, не представлялось возможным.  
  
      Что ж, как минимум вниз головой над Сеной его пока не повесили.  
  
      — То-то мне казалось странным, что ты переживаешь о моих отношениях с парнем больше Альи, — вздохнула Маринетт, откинувшись на спинку скамьи. — А ты, — устало усмехнулась она, — оказывается, за свои переживал.  
  
      — За наши, — чуть слышно пробормотала Адриана. — И ты не представляешь, как сильно я переживаю  _сейчас_.  
  
      — А что переживать? — спросила Маринетт пугающе спокойным тоном. — Ты ведь не висишь сейчас над Сеной вниз головой. Разве не понятно?  
  
      — Я не знал, как сказать тебе, — Адриана запустила руку в волосы и сжала их у самых корней. — Я боялся, что ты разочаруешься во мне и не захочешь видеть… Я нарвался на проклятие, когда попросил падающую звезду, чтобы ты меня полюбила. Прости. Я не хотел играться с твоими чувствами, я…  
  
      — Все хорошо, Котенок, — смягчившись, произнесла Маринетт и положила руку на плечо Адриане. — Не думаю, что ты всерьез верил, что желание исполнится. Особенно так, — хмыкнула она. — Ты знаешь, как его развеять?  
  
      Адриана отрицательно покачала головой.  
  
      — Сначала я думал, что нужно, чтобы ты меня поцеловала, как в сказке, — грустно вздохнула она. — Когда ты поцеловала меня в щечку, я подумал, что надо в губы. Потом ты поцеловала меня в губы — но ничего не вышло. Я пытался убедить себя в том, что в желании просил о любви Ледибаг, а ты тогда меня без маски поцеловала, но затем на патруле ты меня поцеловала как Леди… и снова не сработало. А мастер Фу сказал только что-то про испытание.  
  
      — А если, — спросила Маринетт после некоторой паузы, — для снятия проклятия мне нужно поцеловать тебя-без-маски? Ведь в сказках нужно лягушек целовать, а не принцев.  
  
      Адриана взволнованно сглотнула и с надеждой посмотрела на Маринетт. Та же решительно, словно на ней был пятнистый костюм, придвинулась к ней, закрыв глаза и вытянув трубочкой губы.  
  
      Подаваясь вперед, навстречу своей Принцессе, временно-мадемуазель Агрест верила, что вот сейчас ее проклятие точно спадет, а если все же нет — то они все равно будут счастливы с Маринетт.  
  
      Вот только она, остановившись в миллиметре от губ Адрианы, вдруг сказала:  
  
      — Акума тебя побери, Кот, ты вошел ко мне в примерочную!  
  
      Понимая, что на кону стоит жизнь, Адриана быстро чмокнула Маринетт в губы.  
  
      Кабинет озарила зеленая вспышка.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Кажется, теперь я понимаю, что имел в виду Нууру, — фыркнул Плагг, отправляя в рот кусочек сыра. — То она его прибить хотела, а теперь млеет.  
  
      — До сих пор не верится, что твой план сработал, — покачала головой Тикки, наблюдая за тем, как вернувший свой истинный пол Адриан Агрест пытается привести в чувства Маринетт, впавшую в состояние розовой лужицы.  
  
      Когда Плагг поделился с ней своей идеей, Тикки подумала, что он тронулся рассудком, объевшись заплесневелого сыра. Еще бы, ни один квами в здравом уме не будет так рисковать своим хозяином! Тикки бы и сама ни за что не стала ввязываться в эту авантюру, но чем больше Плагг говорил, тем больше ей хотелось зацепиться за эту крохотную соломинку надежды.  
  
      Его подопечный — один из самых известных людей Парижа. Не раз акумы Бражника избирали своей целью Адриана Агреста, а значит, велика была вероятность того, что Нууру слышал о нем, даже если повелитель мотыльков очень далек от моды.  
  
      И если с Адрианом Агрестом случится что-то, что можно устроить только магией квами, Нууру обязательно заметит, поймет и будет знать, куда обращаться за помощью.  
  
      И ведь так и вышло. Вчера ночью ему удалось улизнуть от хозяина и встретиться с Тикки и Плаггом.  
  
      Да, Нууру так и не смог раскрыть личность Бражника или хотя бы намекнуть на то, где его искать. Но зато квами убедились, что их друг жив и здоров, не голодает (даже зажал рот, когда Плагг предложил ему сыра), и пообещали ему, что скоро освободят его от хозяина-тирана. Увы, долго поговорить и проследить, куда улетит Нууру, не вышло: обнаружив пропажу квами, Бражник призвал его, отчего тот исчез прямо посреди разговора.  
  
      Успев сказать лишь то, что в случае смертельной опасности Кот Нуар должен снять маску.  
  
      Развеяв магию именно в тот момент, когда Маринетт готова была его убить, квами поняли, что Нууру был прав: увидев вместо Адрианы Адриана Агреста, она тотчас же потеряла всю волю к сражению.  
  
      — Интересно, с Бражником это тоже сработает? — задумчиво протянула Тикки.  
  
      — Кто их, людей, разберет, — фыркнул Плагг, — с сыром намного проще.  
  
      — Удивительно, как Вайззу удалось убедить мастера Фу подыграть нам, — продолжила Тикки, с умилением глядя на то, как наконец-то пришедшая в себя Маринетт, смущенно улыбаясь, обнимает Адриана. — Может, все же признаемся, что это было не проклятие?  
  
      — Чтобы меня посадили на вечную диету? — нахмурился квами-котенок. — Ну уж нет. Молчим, как и договаривались. Или я все твое печенье съем.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Когда на следующий день Маринетт пришла в коллеж, держась за руку с Адрианом, Алья кричала от радости так сильно, что заглушала все вопли возмущения и всхлипы недовольных фанаток Агреста. Она не помнила, с кем ходила выбирать белье для подруги, но точно была уверена, что Адриан оценит покупку Маринетт, и готова была на все, лишь бы ему как можно быстрее выпала эта возможность.  
  
      Когда Адриан, увернувшись от пытающейся поцеловать его в знак приветствия Хлои, четко и ясно сказал ей, что у него теперь есть девушка, а значит — никаких обнимашек, мадемуазель Буржуа обещала пожаловаться отцу и поехала домой вместе с Сабриной, шепнув ей, что у нее еще есть Ледибаг.  
  
      Когда Джулека, глядя на то, как Адриан и Маринетт целуются у окна, пробормотала себе под нос «Он же был геем», а стоявший рядом с ней Ким присвистнул: «Дюпен-Чен отбила его у Кота Нуара», Роуз воскликнула «Как романтично!».  
  
      О том, что Адриан был девушкой, не помнил никто, кроме квами, мастера Фу, самого Адриана и Маринетт.  
  
      И только Габриель Агрест, рассматривая фотографии с последней фотосессии, задавался вопросом, чем он думал, когда решил нарядить своего сына в платье.


End file.
